


Fjelluft

by mazarin01



Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [13]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Depression, Love, M/M, Vacation, fjellheimen, post drepression
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Etter en særdeles lang sensommer / tidlig høst bestående av doble skift i butikken og en dyp depresjon, er Isak og Even klare for å tilbringe noen dager i fjellet sammen og prøve å komme til hektene igjen.Vekslende POV.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479272
Comments: 142
Kudos: 96





	1. Gleder meg skikkelig til tur jeg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaks POV.

To 80 L, grønne berganssekker står inntil sengekanten. Oppå dyna ligger stabler, eller egentlig hauger, med klær. Både turklær og diverse koseklær til innebruk, og på gulvet står det fjellsko og gummistøvler. 

Isaks blikk vandrer mellom pakkelista i hånda og det som er lagt frem. 

“Even, fant du ikke den bærbare høyttaleren?”

“Jo”, Even stikker hodet inn på soverommet, “jeg la den i den bagen sammen med fotoapparatet og laderne.”

“Du må huske å stryke av på lista, baby.” 

Selv om de ikke skal være borte så mange dager, er det mye de skal ha med. Isak vet at uten en pakkeliste kommer de til å glemme halvparten. Og det er litt kjedelig å stå uten vindtett jakke midt oppe på fjellet når blåsten kommer

“Sorry, glemte det.” Even slipper ut et sukk og skakker på hodet. “Tilgir du meg?”

“Et kyss”, Isak blunker, “så er alt glemt.” 

Even møter Isak ved kommoden og gir ham et raskt kyss på munnen. Isak krummer armen rundt nakken hans og trekker ham inntil seg. Even legger hodet på skuldra hans og mumler inn mot halsen. 

"Jeg er ikke så god på sånn planlegging og organisering."

"Du er bra nok, baby." Isak stryker Even på ryggen og kysser ham i håret. "Gleder meg skikkelig til tur jeg."

"Det blir godt å komme seg bort noen dager."

"Ikke noe mas og krav, bare vi to som gjør akkurat det som passer oss, når vi synes det passer."

"Jah." 

Turen til Kvamsfjellet og hytta Åse har lånt dem, har vært planlagt i flere måneder. Det er en forsinket bryllupsreise, og den kommer ikke én dag for tidlig. For høsten så langt har vært ulidelig lang.

Isak har jobbet utallige doble skift fordi Solveig har vært mye syk. I tillegg har Even vært gjennom en lengre depresjon. Å se Even miste nesten all livsgnist, har for Isak vært en sterk psykisk påkjenning.

Heldigvis er depresjonen i ferd med å slippe taket. Smilet til Even er oftere på plass, latteren sitter løsere, og de spontane kyssene og klemmene er på vei tilbake. Det samme er selvbildet og troen på seg selv igjen, selv om det går sakte.

Isak kysser Even i håret før han trekker seg ut av klemmen.

"Jeg pakker ned alt her nå. Kan ikke du finne noen filmer vi kan ta med?"

Even nikker. 

"Hva med tegne- og malesakene dine? Skal du ta med det?"

Han trekker på skuldrene. "Vet ikke."

"Det kan jo hende du får lyst å tegne igjen når du ser alle høstfargene? Det er kjempefint ute."

Even senker hodet. "Kanskje?" 

"Tenk på det da."

Even forsvinner ut døra og Isak begynner å pakke. Når han bærer de fulle sekkene ut i gangen, er Even borte. Isak antar at han har gått ned i verkstedet, og går ned for å se etter ham.

"Even?" Isak ser Even på kontorstolen, han stirrer tomt ut i lufta. "Even?"

"Hæ?" Even kikker bort på ham.

"Du ble så lenge borte…"

"Sorry", Even sukker, "jeg klarer ikke bestemme meg for om jeg skal ta med akryl- eller akvarellmaling."

"Ta med begge deler da vel, det er plass i bilen."

Isak hjelper Even med å finne frem det han trenger før de setter seg ned i sofaen og prater litt sammen. Han gjentar ordene fra i sta, at det ikke er noen krav til å _måtte_ gjøre noe mens de er borte – ikke å male heller, selv om høstfargene og lyset skulle vise seg å være magisk – for han tror Even trenger å høre det. 

"Jeg skal prøve å huske på det."

"Fint."

"Men da må ikke du tenke på jobben heller."

"Sant.” Isak stryker Even på kinnet. “Kan du hjelpe meg med det?"

"Selvfølgelig."

Even går rett på badet når de kommer opp igjen. Han er sliten og vil legge seg tidlig. Isak kontrollerer pakkelista en siste gang, sjekker at de ikke har glemt noe viktig, før han bestemmer seg for gjøre som Even.

De har en lang biltur foran seg i morgen, og siden Even fortsatt ikke er helt i form, må de dele på bilkjøringen. Selv om Isak ikke har spesielt lyst, må han kanskje kjøre mest også? 

Even ligger godt gjemt under dyna, og Isak hører tung sovepust når han kommer inn på soverommet. Han lister seg bortover gulvet for ikke å vekke ham, kler raskt av seg og kryper under dyna. Isak synker ned i madrassen og kjenner hvor sliten han er selv, lukker øynene og sovner nesten umiddelbart. 

.

Isak glipper med øynene og slipper ut et kort gjesp. Han griper tak i mobilen, myser mot den med et øye. Klokka er kvart over seks og han konstaterer fornøyd at han har sovet en hel natt uten avbrudd. Det er ennå tre kvarter til de må stå opp. Isak snur seg for å kroe seg inntil Even, men finner bare en dyne ligger som en klump ved siden av ham. 

Isak reiser seg og tusler ut av soverommet. Han hører lett romstering og svak musikk i fra kjøkkenet og når han kommer dit er kjøkkenbenken fylt opp med pålegg, rundstykker, kniver og matbokser. Even står med hodet inne i kjøleskapet. 

Isak lener seg mot dørkarmen.

"Er du oppe alt?"

Even snur seg brått og møter Isaks blikk med et tungt sukk. "Jah. Jeg våknet tidlig og fikk ikke sove igjen. Så jeg sto opp."

"Lenge siden?"

"Tja", Even kikker på klokka på veggen, "en times tid."

"Oi, det var lenge." Isak stiller seg foran vasken. "Noe spesielt som holdt deg våken?"

"Kjøreturen opp til hytta. Det er langt, over åtte timer uten stopp. Jeg orker ikke kjøre hele veien, selv om vi tar lange pauser."

Evens bekymrede blikk er som et stikk i Isaks hjertet. Han elsker at Even alltid tar hensyn til at han ikke liker å kjøre bil, men det er leit at han engster seg så mye for å måtte kjøre _hele_ strekningen alene at han ikke får sove. Isak griper tak i hånda til Even og klemmer den. 

"Men baby, du trenger ikke det da."

"Ikke?" 

"Nei, vi bytter så klart på å kjøre."

"Er du sikker? Jeg vet du ikke liker å kjøre bil."

"Helt sikker." Isak drar Even inn i en klem, hvisker leende inn i øret hans. "Hvis du tør å sitte på med meg da?"

Even ler kort, lettet. "Så klart."

"Bra!" Isak trekker seg ut av klemmen, men lar hånda bli liggende på kinnet til Even og smiler. "Da bekymrer vi oss ikke mer for det. Okei?"

"Takk, baby."

Isak nikker mot benken. "Mekker du niste?"

"Mm. Tenkte jeg kunne lage det siden jeg allerede var oppe.”

"Så mye forskjellig pålegg! Det ser kjempegodt ut." 

“Takk. Vi hadde bare tørt brød, så jeg stjal noen ferske rundstykker fra den ene kassa nede på rampa. Det går vel greit?" 

"Det var en super idé." 

Ved siden av matboksene ligger et par tusjer i ulike farger. Isak ser et rødt hjerte og deler av et ord på det ene mellomleggspapiret. Smilet brer seg og han kysser Even midt på munnen. Selv om de små kjærlighetserklæringene kommer ofte, ja nesten daglig, blir han like glad hver gang han får dem. 

“Jeg gleder meg allerede til vi skal stoppe og spise." 

"Jeg også." Even gir Isak et kyss i retur. "Jeg må nesten gjøre meg ferdig her."

"Selvfølgelig. Jeg en kjapp dusj, så lager jeg frokost mens du er på badet."

“Okei.” Even snur seg mot benken og griper tak i ostehøvelen. “Det er kaffe på kanna.” 

“Takk baby. Du er en engel.”

.

Det siste som gjenstår før avreise er å møte Åse for å utveksle nøkler. Åse må ha nøkkel så hun får matet Flemming mens de er borte, og de trenger nøkkel til hytta. 

Etter å ha sagt hadet til Flemming, tar Isak med seg kjølebagen og setter den i baksetet på bilen. Even kommer like bak ham med den lille tursekken sin, og etter å satt den fra seg går de bort til rampa hvor Åse har dukket opp.

Isak gir henne nøkkelen til leiligheten, og får nøkkelen til hytta av henne. 

"Takk igjen for at vi får låne hytta.”

“Det skulle bare mangle sånn som denne høsten har startet.” Åse rister på hodet og sukker før hun nikker mot nøkkelen Isak har i hånden. “Ole Thomas var der forrige helg og sjekket at alt var i orden. Vedskjulet er fylt opp, så det er bare å fyre om dere vil det.”

“Det kommer vi sikkert til å gjøre”, Isak klemmer hånda til Even, “tror du ikke?”

Even nikker. "Helt sikkert. Peis er kos.”

Isak takker for hjelpen med både Flemming og butikken før de sier hadet til Åse og hopper ned fra rampa.

"Bare hyggelig, Isak. Skru av telefonen. Vi har kontroll. Markus er allerede i full sving."

Even synker ned i passasjersetet og slipper ut noen lange gjesp idet de svinger ut på motorveien.

"Trøtt?"

"Mm."

"Du kan bare sove litt hvis du vil."

"Neida", Even møter Isaks blikk med et smil, "jeg vil holde deg med selskap."

"Takk, så hyggelig da."

Even skrur på radioen og finner frem kaffe til Isak. De snakker litt om dagene de har framfor seg, hvilke forventninger de har til turen og hva de har lyst til å gjøre. Det tar ikke lang tid før ordene til Even blir færre og færre, og like før de passerer Kristiansand sovner han. 

Isak skrur opp lyden på radioen og tar små slurker av kaffen. Det er lite biler på veien, heldigvis, og de suser oppover motorveien, passerer Lillesand og Grimstad forholdsvis raskt. 

Even stjeler tidvis oppmerksomheten hans til tross for at han sover. Hodet hans hviler mot vinduet og sollyset faller slik at ansiktet lyser opp. Det skinner i den litt for lange luggen som ligger flat mot panna og delvis dekker det ene øyet. Munnen er halvveis åpen og pusten lett mot ruta. 

Hånda til Even ligger tung mot låret og gifteringen glinser i sola. Det minner Isak på hvor heldig han er. Han har verdens fineste fyr til ektemann. Til tross for den blytunge høsten, kan han ikke tenke seg noe annet enn å være gift med Even. For selv de tyngste, mørkeste dagene med ham, er bedre enn alle dager Isak har tilbrakt alene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er umulig å slippe tak i gutta på sørlandet.  
> Høstferien kommer ikke en dag for tidlig for Isak og Even siden høsten har vært så tung. Det er bare å krysse fingre for at de får noen avslappende dager blant høstsol og alle de fine fargene høsten har å by på. 
> 
> Min faste Ausvika-beta BEWA svikter aldri og har nok en gang tatt frem lupa og pirket i teksten min 💖 
> 
> Håper dere vil være med på tur til fjellheimen og Kvamsfjellet 💖  
> Spent på hva dere synes og hører gjerne fra dere.
> 
> Nytt kapittel en gang per uke om alt går etter planen.


	2. Blir du ikke sliten av det her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evens POV i dette kapitlet.

Den umiskjennelige introen til Billie Jean trenger inn i øregangene til Even og trekker ham halvveis ut av søvnen. Han oppfatter vagt lydene fra veien før hans egne lavmælte grynt og smatt høres litt for tydelig. Munnen hans er tørr, øyelokkene igjenklistret og han føler seg litt omtåket. Sakte åpner han øynene, blunker et par ganger og myser ut av vinduet mens de tilpasser seg det skarpe sollyset. 

“Hei, murmeldyret mitt. Er du våken igjen?”

Isaks muntre stemme får Even til å snu seg og Isak møter blikket hans et kort øyeblikk. “Sovna jeg?”

“Ja.” Isak ler forsiktig. 

Even ser tretopper så vidt stikker opp fra høye bergknauser på begge sider av motorveien, uten å kjenne seg igjen. 

“Hvor er vi?”

“Vi passerte Arendal for en liten stund siden.”

“Allerede? Da har jeg jo sovet en time, minst.” Even dunker hodet bakover i nakkestøtten og kikker i biltaket, oppgitt over at han ikke klarte å holde seg våken. “Du skulle ha vekket meg for lenge siden.”

“Nei”, Isak rister på hodet, “du trengte det, du sov jo litt lite i natt.”

“Ja, men,” Even slår ut med armene, “jeg vil jo holde deg med selskap mens du kjører.”

“Det går fint baby. Du var jo ikke vekke _så_ lenge."

Even erfarer Isak grenseløse omtanke hver eneste dag og han blir like glad hver gang det skjer. Han lener seg mot ham og legger hånda på låret hans, stryker og klemmer. 

"Lyst på sjokkis og litt mer kaffe?”

“Ja, takk.”

Smilet til Isak er like varmt som kaffen på termokanna og legger seg som et mykt og varmt ullteppe rundt Evens hjerte. Han er heldig som får det smilet hver eneste dag – til og med de tunge og vanskelige dagene hvor han ikke klarer å smile selv. 

Even kikker ut av bilvinduet mens han slurper i seg litt kaffe og suger på en sjokoladebit. Løvtrærne fanger blikket hans. De står tett og danser i vinden, er gule, noen steder oransje og andre steder dypt rød. Fargene er annerledes enn han husker fra forrige uke og ukene før der. Sterkere, mer levende og i øyenfallende. 

Lysten til å fange høsten på et lerret kommer snikende. Det prikker forsiktig i fingrene, akkurat sånn det gjør når de har sovnet og han prøver å vekke dem igjen. Even tør ikke si det høyt, i tilfelle lysten forsvinner igjen og han ender opp med å skuffe Isak – eller seg selv. Det har vært nok skuffelser de siste månedene, han trenger ikke en til. Han trekker pusten, vender blikket bort fra trærne og over på trafikken. 

Introen til Abbas Dancing Queen triller ut av radioen. Volumet går opp og Isaks fingre begynner å tromme på rattet. Når vokalen kommer i gang og Isak synger med for full hals, drukner alle de kjipe tankene til Even. Han møter Isaks blikk, rister på hodet og ler før han joiner ham i sangen. Han kan ikke teksten utenat, sånn som Isak, men synger med på refrenget. 

“Takk, Issy.”

“Hæ?” Ansiktet til Isak forandrer seg, han rynker pannen og skotter bort på Even. “For hva da?”

“For at du får meg til å glemme de kjipe tankene oppe i hodet.”

“Åh!” Isak sender ham et luftkyss. “Anytime, baby.” 

.

Klokka nærmer seg ett, de har kjørt i fire timer og er klare for både mat og beinstrekk. De stopper ved en skysstasjon med utsikt over Steinsfjorden, like utenfor utenfor Hønefoss, og finner en benk hvor de kan sitte. Mens Isak tar ansvar for maten, går Even på do. Når han kommer tilbake, sitter Isak med kaffekoppen i den ene hånda og et halvt rundstykke med egg i den andre med blikket vendt utover fjorden. 

Sollyset treffer de lyse krøllene som danser rundt ørene så fint, og med fjorden og de fargerike trærne i bakkant, ser det hele ut som et kunstverk. Even står som forsteinet og stirrer på Isak helt til Isak snur seg og fanger blikket hans. 

“Hva er det?”

“Nei… jeg bare…” Even rister på hodet og ser ned i asfalten, “det er ikke noe.”

“Kom igjen", Isak lener seg mot Even og griper tak i hånda hans, "jeg ser jo at det er noe.” 

“Det… bare… sollyset treffer deg så fint… og…” Even tar et skarpt innpust, “jegfårsålyståmaledeg.”

“Okei...” Isaks panne rynker seg. “Er ikke det bra?”

Even setter seg taust ned ved siden av Isak, lar et tenksomt blikk sveve utover fjorden. Det er ikke lett å si noe når han vet at Isak blir trist og lei seg. 

“Evenmin”, Isak klemmer hånda hans, “hva tenker du på nå?”

Even svelger. “Jeg er bare så redd for å skuffe deg.” 

“Skuffe meg? Nå skjønner jeg ikke helt hvordan du tenker.” 

“Tenk om lysten forsvinner før jeg rekker å gjøre noe?”

“Og så tror du jeg blir skuffet fordi jeg ønsker å se deg male igjen?”

“Ja… kanskje…” 

“Men Even da…” Isak setter seg skrevs over benken, krummer de sterke og trygge armene rundt ham og stryker ham oppover armen. “Vi snakket jo om dette i går…”

“Jeg vet det, men…” Even pirker på en folde i buksa, “jeg klarer likevel ikke helt å slippe tanken... jeg vet jo hvor mye du liker det.”

“Jeg skal ikke nekte for at jeg gjerne vil se deg bruke kreativiteten din igjen, for det skjer noe magisk med deg når du gjør det. Men det er jo ikke noe hastverk, ingen deadline vi må rekke.”

Even kroer seg inntil Isak, legger nesen mot halsen hans og puster ut. Han blir oppgitt over seg selv. Det er jo ingen reell grunn til å ikke stole på Isak, han sier jo alltid sannheten. 

"Unnskyld."

"Det går fint, baby. Jeg skjønner det er vanskelig. "Isak kysser Even i håret. "Hadde vi hatt god tid, kunne du ha malt nå. Men jeg har lyst å komme frem før det blir mørkt."

"Jeg òg. Jeg vil ikke kjøre i mørket på ukjente veier." 

“Men hva om du tar noen bilder av meg?” foreslår Isak. “Som en kompensasjon, så kan du male etter det når du er klar.”

Even liker idéen og henter speilreflekskameraet i bilen. Han har ikke hatt et kamera mellom hendene på over to måneder, men den lille nervøsiteten inne i ham slipper taket når han får Isak i søkeren og ser hvor utrolig fin han er. Bildene tar jo praktisk talt seg selv. Etter noen allrighte bilder, begynner Isak å tulle. Han skjærer grimaser som en femåring og Even mister fokus av de rare ansiktsuttrykkene. Han dras inn i en deilig latterkule, ler høyere og lengre enn han har gjort på evigheter. 

“Ble bildene bra?” 

Smilet til Even vokser seg større og større for hvert bilde han ser på. Lyset og utsnittet ble kanskje litt rart på noen av dem, likevel er alle helt perfekte og mye av det er Isaks fortjeneste.

“Alle ble helt fantastiske!”

Isaks påfunn dytter vekk de kjipe tankene. Bortsett fra én. Even dumper ned på benken og tar en stor slurk av kaffen, kikker litt mismodig på Isak over koppen. 

"Blir du ikke sliten av det her? Den konstante usikkerheten min."

“Av og til,” sier Isak likefrem, “men så får jeg sånne meldinger her når jeg skal spise lunsjen min”, han holder smilende opp mellomleggspapiret hvor Even har skrevet “elsker deg mer enn Kanye elsker seg selv” og tegnet masse hjerter rundt, “og da glemmer jeg alt sånt.”

Ordene til Isak gjør godt. Øynene glir igjen mens munnen smiler og han gjemmer de innest inne i hjertet. 

Det romler skikkelig i magen til Even nå. Han gleder seg til å spise for første gang på kjempelenge og åpner med iver matboksen. Mellomleggspapiret er dekket av skriblerier og han skjønner ingenting, for dette er jo _hans_ matboks. Den han lagde selv.

Isak møter Evens forvirrede blikk med et blunk og verdens nydeligste smil. Han skjønner plutselig hva Isak har gjort og kjenner et intenst sug i magen.

_Lykkelig gift i 127 dager 💖💖💖_

_Dagen er ALLTID bedre sammen med deg._

_Du er VERDIFULL!_

Følelsene til Even sitter utenpå huden, både de gode og dårlige. Klumpen i halsen spretter frem før han får lest ferdig og øynene fylles med tårer. Han strekker armen over bordet og griper tak i Isaks hånd, prøver samtidig å si noe, men får ikke frem et eneste ord. 

"Du fortjener også sånne beskjeder, baby."

.

Rundstykkene er spist opp og kaffen på termokanna er drukket opp. Andre etappe av den åtte timer lange kjøreturen opp til hytta ligger foran dem. Even henter sekken sin i bilen, tar opp dagboka og legger mellomleggspapiret med Isaks fine ord på mellom to sider før han dytter den ned i sekken igjen sammen med fotoapparatet. 

Isak lukker kjølebagen og reiser seg før han trekker bilnøklene opp av lomma, kaster dem i lufta og fanger dem igjen. Even stopper ham idet han skal til å gå og lirker nøklene ut av hånda hans.

“Jeg kan kjøre nå.”

“Ja?” Isak skakker på hodet. “Du tror det går greit?”

Even trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg vet ikke, men jeg må i hvert fall prøve.”

“Du må ikke, det går helt fint om jeg kjører altså. Trafikken har vært fin så langt."

“Men jeg vil," insisterer Even. 

Isak smiler mykt. “Okei. Da kjører du.” 

“Vi kan vel bytte om jeg merker at det ikke går?”

“Ja, så klart.” Isak legger hånda si over Evens og klemmer den. “Bare si i fra om du blir sliten, så tar jeg over igjen.”

Even lener seg mot Isak og kysser ham. “Takk, Issy.” 

Isak holder ham igjen og kysser ham tilbake. “Ingenting å takke for.”

“Kan vi kjøpe litt mer kaffe? Jeg tror jeg kommer til å trenge det.”

“Selvfølgelig.” 

Inne på vertshuset kjøper de et gigantisk skolebrød på deling og fyller termokanna opp med kaffe. Så tar de en kjapp tur innom toalettet før de setter seg i bilen igjen. 

Even kjører ut av parkeringsplassen og gjennom en rundkjøring før han, etter å ha sluppet forbi en lastebil og et par biler i høy fart, svinger ut på E16 igjen. 

Det kjennes bra ut å sitte bak rattet. Hodet er lettere, kroppen også, alt virker lysere nå. Det aller beste, er å ha Isak sittende ved siden av seg. 

“Takk for en kjempefin stopp, Issy. Og takk for den fine praten.”

“Anytime, baby. Og takk selv.” Isak snur seg og Even fanger opp det brede smilet hans. “Stoppet ble enda finere og koseligere enn jeg hadde tenkt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva synes dere om turen så langt? Tror dere det blir en fin ferie?
> 
> BEWA har som vanlig betalest og gjort en superduper jobb 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for alle gode ord på det første kapitlet. Veldig gøy at dere vil henge med på tur.  
> Vil dere legge igjen noen ord, en betraktning, et spørsmål, heiarop til Even eller bare et hjerte, blir jeg som alltid veldig glad 💖


	3. Bak skyene skinner sola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evens POV.

Sola er på vei ned når de kommer frem til Kvam. De stopper på Kiwi, fyller to bæreposer med mat før de tar fatt på den siste etappen – en mil på smal asfaltert vei innover Kvamsfjellet. 

Hytta ligger litt bortgjemt bak noen store, frodige trær og kan knapt sees fra veien. Even smiler fornøyd når han ser seg rundt i det han går ut av bilen. Her kan de være uten mye folk rundt seg. 

Innvendig ser hytta omtrent ut som Even har forestilt seg. De mørkebrune lafta veggene er dekorert med naturmalerier, et stort veggteppe, små lamper med rødrutete skjermer og en vegghengt TV. Alle møblene, både på kjøkkenet og stua, er i beiset furu. Utenom sofaen, den har rødt fløyelsstoff og ser nesten helt ny ut.

Even slenger fra seg bagasjen på soverommet og møter Isak midt på stuegulvet. Han griper tak i hånda hans og trekker ham mot seg. Isak smiler mykt og krummer armene rundt livet hans. 

“Endelig framme, baby." 

“Jah!” Even hviler hodet på skuldra hans og kranser armene rundt ham. Det verker nederst i korsryggen. “Siste biten var tøff.”

“Sliten av å kjøre?”

“Mm.” 

Isak kysser Even på panna og stryker ham på ryggen. “Men nå skal vi bare slappe av og kose oss.” 

“Det skal bli deilig.”

“Orker du å sette inn matvarene? Så henter jeg ved og tenner i peisen.”

Even løfter hodet og møter Isaks blikk med et lite smil. “Det skal jeg alltids klare. Men noe særlig mer enn det, tror jeg ikke at jeg orker i kveld.” 

“Godt det blir enkel mat i kveld da.”

.

Det knitrer forsiktig i peisen. Den siste vedkubben Isak la på er iferd med å brenne opp. Isak og Even ligger rett ut på sofaen etter å ha delt en frossenpizza og drukket hver sin flaske brus. Filmen de har sett er akkurat ferdig, og Even er glad, for hodet er fullt av tanker han gjerne skulle ha skrevet ned. 

Isak snur seg mot Even og gjesper. “Jeg er helt kjørt." 

Gjesping smitter og Even slipper ut et langtrukket gjesp. "Jeg o-o-og"

"La oss", Isak griper tak i Evens hånd, ”gå å legge oss." 

“Jeg trenger å skrive litt i dagboka mi først."

"Okei", Isak kysser Even og reiser seg, "kom snart da." 

Even finner frem dagboka og det lille pennalet sitt, setter seg godt til rette i sofaen foran peisen og begynner å skrive. På kort tid tømmer han hodet for tanker. To tettskrevne sider fylles før han finner frem noen fargeblyanter og tegner et par av trærne han så langs veien. 

Plassen nederst på siden er liten, men det gjør ikke noe. Trærne og fargene blir akkurat slik han husker dem for det, og han smiler fornøyd når han legger fra seg boka.

Han dropper badet og tannpuss, bare lister seg inn på soverommet og stuper i seng etter å ha kledd av seg. Men søvnen lar vente på seg, enda så trøtt han er. Han ruller fra side til side uten å finne en god stilling å sove i. Det er noe som ikke stemmer, noe som mangler. 

Isak ligger også urolig under dyna, slipper ut små grynt mens han beveger seg. Det går opp for Even hvorfor han ikke får sove. Han åler seg bort til Isak og det er ikke bare Even som sukker fornøyd når han legger seg inntil Isak og kysser ham i nakken.

"Endelig kom du. Har savnet deg." Isak snur seg rundt og hvisker forsiktig "sove tett?" mens han stryker Even på kinnet. Huden nupper seg av de lette berøringene og den varme, myke stemmen, og han slipper ut et lavmælt "ja" mens han kryper enda nærmere Isak. Hodet treffer brystet hans og han kjenner Isaks trygge armer rundt seg. 

"Var det godt å få skrevet litt?"

"Mm. Jeg tegnet til og med litt."

"Men så fint. Nå ble jeg", Isak gjesper, "glad."

"Det er bare en bitteliten tegning av noen trær."

"En liten tegning er en fin start og bra nok."

Even kysser Isaks bryst før han vipper hodet oppover og så vidt møter blikket hans. "Takk for at du er verdens snilleste og mest tålmodige ektemann."

"Ingen grunn til å være utålmodig, baby", Isak fletter fingrene med Evens, "vi har det ikke travelt. Vi har jo hele livet framfor oss – sammen."

"Ja…"

"Over tjue tusen dager", mumler Isak med lukkede øyne, "og da går det helt fint om det går en eller fem uker før du lager ditt neste store kunstverk."

.

Isak ligger på magen, klistret inntil Even som en litt deformert sjøstjerne. Det ene benet ligger over hans, mens armen har et godt grep rundt brystkassa. Pusten er jevn, kiler ham i armhulen og noen lette snorkelyder siver ut av den halvveis åpne munnen. 

Han elsker å ligge under dyna, nyte varmen fra Isaks kropp og kose med krøllene hans mens han tenker. Men i dag er kroppen rastløs. Han vil ha sol, fuglekvitter og mer frisk luft enn det åpne vinduet bak de gule gardinene kan gi. 

Even dytter armen til Isak varsomt unna ham og drar seg forsiktig ut av senga. Plukker opp klærne fra i går før han lister seg over gulvet, åpner døra langsomt og smetter ut. Han går inn på det lille badet og kler på seg. Så tar medisiner, trakter kaffe og gjør seg klar for en tur ut. Han prøver å være så stille som mulig, for klokka er bare sju og Isak trenger å sove. 

Før han går, legger han en lapp på stuebordet for ikke å uroe ham. Selv om Even ikke tror det, kan det jo hende Isak våkner før han er tilbake.

_Issy <3 _

_Bare ute og lufter kropp og hode._

_Snart tilbake._

_XO Even_

_PS. Det er kaffe på kanna._

Sola kan så vidt skimtes bak noen tretopper i det fjerne når Even kommer seg ut. Det er ikke tegn til mennesker ute der han tusler bortover grusveien og nipper litt til den varme kaffen. Det knaser under skosålene mens han går. Han lukker øynene, tar dype innpust og fyller lungene med kjølig, frisk fjelluft, prøver å kjenne etter hvordan han har det.

Stegene er lettere enn i går – tankene også. 

Det blåser litt i fjellbjørka, løvet sier "hei, her er jeg" og Even _ser_ dem, ser alle fargene og de ulike fasongene bladene har. Det kribler uventet inni ham, i brystet, fingrene og tærne. Akkurat sånn som det gjorde før han ble deprimert. Smilet kryper sakte men sikkert frem og fester seg. Det føles som den bekmørke, regntunge skyen som har fulgt ham de siste månedene, endelig er i ferd med å forsvinne. 

En stor, rød fluesopp dukker opp i veikanten. Even vet jo den er giftig, men likevel begynner han å tenke på middagen de skal spise i kveld. Han ser seg selv og Isak stå side ved side i den lille kjøkkenkroken. De lager mat. Sammen, for første gang på evigheter. Skreller poteter, kutter opp sopp og bruner kjøtt. Kanskje med litt øl i glasset og rolig musikk i bakgrunn? Han kiler Isak når han strekker seg etter noe øverst i skapet, Isak vrir seg unna og smitter Even med latteren sin, så møtes de foran kjøleskapet for et kyss.

Smilet har vokst seg større og det kribler i magen nå. Even snur brått og beina får fart på seg, det er nesten så han løper. Han vil hjem igjen, ligge under dyna sammen med Isak, kose litt, prate og planlegge dagen. 

Det er stille i hytta når han kommer tilbake. Han kler raskt av seg, lar klærne ligge i en haug på stua, før han lister seg inn på soverommet og kryper inntil Isak som sover ennå. Even dytter nesa mot ham og kysser ham på kinnet, mange små nuss langs kinnbenet helt til han treffer øret.

"God morgen, baby" hvisker han.

Isak vrir seg under dyna, mumler noe uforståelig og smatter litt fornøyd. Even hvisker "god morgen, baby" på nytt og kiler ham i ansiktet helt til han våkner. Isak ruller over på siden og møter blikket hans med to smale, men blide øyne.

"God morgen, Evi."

Even skyver krøllene hans bort fra panna og og kysser ham på munnen. "Hei."

Isak legger hånda si i Evens nakke og kysser ham forsiktig tilbake. Munnen hans glir opp i et smil når Even svarer ham med nok et kyss. 

"Det er en god morgen?"

Even holder Isaks blikk og nikker bestemt. "Jah."

"Det merker jeg."

Isak ruller over på ryggen igjen og Even ser ham vifte med tærne som stikker ut fra under dyna samtidig som han kikker opp i taket med et enda bredere smil om munnen. 

“Hva tenker du på?”

“At vi ikke trenger å stå opp. Vi kan faktisk ligge i denne senga i hele dag uten at det gjør noe som helst.”

“Det er digg! Men..." Even nøler litt, "vi skal vel ikke det?”

"Så klart ikke." Isak snur seg under dyna, legger hånda på brystet til Even og møter blikket hans med et mykt smil. “Hva har ektemannen min lyst til å gjøre?”

Det kiler i magen hver gang Isak kaller ham ektemann. Han slipper ut et lite fnis og fletter fingrene med hans. “Gå en lang tur og spise niste ute.” 

“Det vil jeg òg.” Isak kikker kjapt på klokka før han møter Evens blikk igjen. “Men vi trenger vel ikke stå opp riktig ennå? Klokka er bare halv ni.”

“Neida. Jeg skal bare fikse noe." 

Even reiser seg og det knirker i gulvet når han går ut av soverommet. Kaffen på kanna er fortsatt varm og han fyller en stor kopp før han tusler inn til Isak igjen. Hjertet gjør et lite byks, og Even blir helt varm innvendig når han ser ansikt hans sprekke opp i et digert smil.

"Kaffe! Åh digg!" Isak setter seg opp i senga. "Jeg håpet det var derfor du sto opp." 

Even gir Isak kaffekoppen før han kryper opp i senga og setter seg inntil ham. Skuldre og lår gnisser mot hverandre og føttene møtes under dyna. 

"Skal ikke du ha?"

"Nei, jeg drakk en kopp i sta."

"Åh? Våknet du tidlig?"

"Mm. Sånn cirka sju. Var ute og gikk meg en tur."

"Okei..."

"Det var veldig fint ut, fikk kjent litt på kroppen og tankene oppe i hodet." 

"Hvordan føler du deg?" Isaks stryker Even på låret og det kiler deilig. 

"Hodet føles mye lettere i dag." 

"Det er fint."

"Jeg gikk et stykke langs veien, så på alle trærne og de nydelige høstfargene. Det begynte å krible i fingrene mine igjen og da slo det meg at jeg kanskje ikke trenger å være så redd for at jeg mister inspirasjonen og lysten igjen."

"Fordi?"

"Jeg føler den kanskje er kommet for å bli en stund. Om ikke permanent ennå, så mer hyppig i hvert fall."

"Åh! Nå ble jeg glad.” Isak kremter litt, kikker opp i taket før Even møter blikket hans igjen. “Vil du ha med deg tegnesakene ut på tur i dag?"

"Nei", Even rister på hodet, "i dag vil jeg bare være sammen med deg."

Isak setter fra seg kaffekoppen før han krummer hånda rundt Evens nakke og trekker ham inn i et ømt kyss. 

“Fine, omtenksomme ektemannen min.”

Even holder blikket hans lenge når leppene glir fra hverandre. De mørke ringene under Isaks øyne er en påminnelse om at han heller ikke har hatt det så lett den siste tiden. Han har tidvis sovet både lite og dårlig. Even legger hånda på kinnet hans, stryker tommelen forsiktig under øyet mens de andre fingrene hviler i nakken. 

"Men hva med deg da, baby? Hvordan har _du_ det?"

"Jeg har det veldig fint på tur med deg. Jeg føler meg uthvilt for en gangs skyld." Isak smiler fornøyd. "I natt har jeg har sovet som en stein."

"Samme her. Vet du hvorfor?" 

"Roet tankekjøret seg etter at du skrev i går kveld?"

"Det også, men like mye fordi jeg sov inntil deg igjen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formen til Even ser ut til å bare bli bedre. Dette ser jo riktig så fint ut, gjør det ikke? Varer det hele ferien ut mon tro?
> 
> BEWA har pirket borti dette kapitlet også - og har gjort en fin fin jobb nok en gang 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for superfine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Det varmer!  
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå og hører gjerne fra dere 💖


	4. Sukkertoppen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaks POV.

Isak står ved spisebordet og pakker sekken de skal ha med på tur. Legger oppi kart, gnagsårplaster og to flasker med vann. 

"Even?"

"Ja?" Even stikker hodet ut av badet. 

"Fant du lua di?"

"Ja, jeg fant den. Buffen også."

"Bra. Da er vi vel klare?"

"Skal bare pusse tenna, så kommer jeg."

Isak drar igjen glidelåsen på jakka og går ut av hytta. Even kommer like bak, låser døra og legger nøkkelen i sekken før han snur seg og møter Isaks brede smil. 

"Klar for tur opp til Sukkertoppen?"

"Veldig!" Even griper tak i hånda hans. "Gleder meg kjempemasse."

"Jeg også." Isak kysser ham. "Si ifra hvis du blir sliten da. Selv om det kun er under en time opp til toppen, er ingen skam å snu."

Even nikker. "Det må du også, okei?"

"Avtale." Isak kysser ham på nytt. "Vi går så lenge vi orker."

De følger grusveien innover Kvamsfjellet hånd i hånd. Går forbi flere hytter og en stort campingplass full av campingvogner og caravaner, før skiltet til Sukkertoppen dukker opp og veien fortsetter inn i skogen. Etter en stund forsvinner trærne og landskapet åpner seg. Isak har sett det før, på alle fjellturene med Jonas, men blir aldri lei den spektakulære naturen og utsikten som åpenbarer seg. Han stopper opp og snur seg mot Even. 

“Er det ikke fantastisk?”

“Jo”, Even nikker smilende, “det er utrolig fint.”

“Det er litt rart, for det var en tid jeg ikke kunne se for meg å velge dette fremfor bylivet. Men nå gjør jeg det.”

“Samme her. For ti år siden hadde jeg ledd om noen hadde sagt jeg i fremtiden ville foretrekke trær og fjell fremfor asfalt og høye bygninger", Even sukker lett, “men så har det jo skjedd en hel del på de årene.”

“Mm. Det har det. Og til slutt endte du opp her, på tur med verdens beste ektemann.” Isak blunker leende til Even.

“Ja”, Even lener seg mot Isak og kysser ham, “det gjorde jeg.” 

De fortsetter turen mot toppen. Skrittene til Isak er korte og pusten kommer i hyppige drag. Herregud, så dårlig form han er i. Even går taust et par skritt bak ham. Alt han hører er små sukk og stønn. Isak sakker farten og Even kommer opp på siden av ham. 

“Sliten?”

Even bøyer seg frem og setter hendene på knærne, kniper igjen øynene og nikker med vidåpen munn. “Føler meg litt som en kols-pasient.” 

Isak slipper ut et flir. “Jeg og.” 

Even retter seg opp, trekker pusten godt inn og møter Isaks blikk. “Men vi snur ikke?”

“Nei.” Isak griper hånda hans og fletter fingrene deres. “Vi når toppen sammen.” 

Utsikten fra Sukkertoppen er fantastisk. De kan se både Langsua, Jotunheimen og Rondane nasjonalpark. Landskapet varierer fra myrdrag, innsjøer og skogkledde åser, til snaufjell praktfullt innrammet av høye fjell i det fjerne.

Etter en kort pause med kaffe og kvikklunsj, studerer de kartet og bestemmer seg for å ta turen videre innover til Tjønnseterfjellet. Terrenget er flatt og det vil bli mye lettere å gå. 

Sola skinner fra nesten skyfri himmel og vinden fra i dag tidlig har stilnet. De er tilsynelatende nesten helt alene i fjellheimen, møter kun ei eldre dame med en svært glad hund som turkompis og tre sporty jenter på terrengsykler. Praten går lett nå når de er ferdig med stigningen. De snakker om den spektakulære naturen, Flemming, hvordan de skal feire julen og andre lette ting som ikke krever så mye av dem. Innimellom tar de litt bilder og studerer turkartet slik at de ikke går seg bort. 

"Skal vi ta en pause og spise litt?"

Isak ser på klokka. Det har gått en og en halv time siden kaffepausa. "Kan vi godt."

De finner en plass litt bortenfor den opptråkkede stien, og mens Isak tar fram nista, ordner Even med kaffe.

“Er det ikke rart hvordan all mat smaker så mye bedre ute?” Isak tar en stor bit av brødskiva. 

“Jo, i grunn,” sier Even og slurper i seg litt kaffe. “Til og med jeg har skikkelig lyst på mat nå.”

“Så bra.”

“I dag har maten smakt veldig godt.” 

Fluesoppen fra i dag tidlig ligger friskt i Evens minne og han forteller om hva han tenkte da han så den. Isak rister på hodet og slipper ut et flir. 

“Serr? En fluesopp fikk deg til å tenke på middagen vår?”

“Ja. Vi har jo kjøpt sopp til gryta vi skal lage.”

“Du er rar.” Isak dulter borti Even. “Men jeg gleder meg også til å lage middag sammen med deg. Veldig mye!” 

“Har du lyst å lære og lage saus fra bunnen?”

Det kribler deilig i magen og Isak kjenner smilet kryper oppover ansiktet. Han har ikke nubbesjans til å stoppe det, vil heller ikke. Han har savnet de hverdagslige tingene de gjør sammen. Som å lage mat sammen og lære nye triks på kjøkkenet. 

“Selvfølgelig. Sier aldri nei til en time hos Chef Even.” Isak dulter lett i Evens arm, holder blikket hans og har fortsatt verdens største glis klistret i ansiktet.

“Hva er det?” 

“Jeg er bare så himla glad du har lyst til å gjøre sånt igjen. Og at vi har overskudd til det. Det er jo ikke så lenge siden frossenpizza og Fjordland var vår beste middagsvenn.”

“Det er jeg òg.” Even dytter siste bit av skiva inn i munnen. “Jeg koser meg skikkelig når vi lager middag sammen og har savna det utrolig mye.” 

Brødskivene er spist opp og termosen med kaffe er nesten tom. Et tomt kvikk lunsj papir krøller seg mellom fingrene til Even. Isak reiser seg og går for å pisse. Det åpne landskapet gir ikke mye rom for å skjule seg, men det er heldigvis ingen folk i sikte. 

Even ligger på bakken med sekken som provisorisk pute når han kommer tilbake. Smilet fra i sta har forsvunnet og han stirrer opp mot himmelen. Høyrebeinet rister lett og tommelen gnis hardt mot panna. 

Isak legger seg ned ved siden av ham, fletter fingrene deres, og kikker opp på himmelen og skyene som har kommet og skygger for sola. 

“Hva tenker du på?”

“På alt du har måtte stå i så langt denne høsten. Med både meg og butikken.”

“Det har vært mye."

“Altfor mye.” Even sukker. “Det er så sårt å tenke på at jeg ikke klarte å være der for deg når du måtte jobbe så mye, at jeg ikke fikk avlastet deg hjemme og passet på at du fikk i deg nok mat og sånt.” Han slipper ut nok et dypt sukk. “Jeg har følt meg så utilstrekkelig. Det er jo min oppgave som ektemann, å være der for deg når du trenger det."

“Det skjønner jeg, for jeg har tenkt akkurat som deg.” Isak klemmer Evens hånd. “Jeg skulle ønske jeg klarte å være der mer for deg, men jeg har ofte manglet overskudd fordi det har vært så mye og ting har vært litt overveldende.”

“Kanskje jeg kunne ha gjort noe annerledes?”

“Hva da tenker du?” Isaks panne rynker seg. “Har ikke du hatt nok med ditt?”

Even blir stille. “Jo, i grunn. Men likevel...”

“Vi har bare vært veldig uheldige med timing av ting, baby.”

“Er du sikker på det?” 

Even snur seg mot Isak. Blikket flakker og han biter seg i leppa. Isak planter albuen i bakken og støtter hodet med hånda. Han stryker litt hår bort fra panna hans og holder blikket hans fast. 

“Ja, baby. Hundre prosent sikker. Dette her er ingens feil.” 

"Okei..."

“Jeg ønsker ikke at du skal tenke noe mer på det. For jeg er helt sikker på at du har gjort så mye som du har klart de siste månedene. Tror du at du klarer det?”

Isak legger hånda rundt nakken til Even og trekker ham til seg for et ømt kyss. Kanskje det hjelper ham å tro på ordene hans? 

“Jeg skal prøve.”

“Det er lysere tider i møte – la oss heller fokusere på det. Ting har roet seg på jobben og jeg opplever at du har det bedre enn på lenge. Det er lenge siden jeg har sett deg så tilstede i nået som i dag."

“I dag er en bra dag. Og jeg føler meg generelt mye bedre. Det er som tåka er iferd med å lette. Men”, Even biter seg i leppa, “jeg gruer meg fortsatt til å dra tilbake på jobb igjen.”

“Det med jobb skal vi finne en løsning på. Nå har jeg overskudd til å hjelpe deg å finne noe nytt. Vi skal snu hver stein, tenke nytt, ja…” Isak trekker pusten, “jeg vet ikke helt, men vi skal få det til.”

“Takk, baby.” 

Even strekker på halsen og Isak er ikke sen med å kysse ham, gir ham en hel serie med korte kyss. 

“Fortalte jeg deg om samtalen jeg hadde med Markus i forrige uke forresten?”

“Jeg husker ikke… tror ikke det...” 

Isak smiler stolt, for den samtalen med Markus var utrolig kul. "Han spurte meg om det var mulig for fulltidsjobb i butikken når han var ferdig med å studere. Han har bestemt seg for å bli kjøpmann og eie egen butikk, og vil at jeg skal lære ham opp."

Even smiler bredt. “Er det sant? Ville han at du skulle lære ham opp?”

“Mm. Han var dønn seriøs, veldig ydmyk og virket litt nervøs for å spørre.”

“Litt ulikt ham. Men veldig fint da.”

“Det synes jeg også. Markus er jo et naturtalent og jeg vil gjerne ha ham på heltid. Og Solveig kommer jo til å gå av med pensjon omtrent når han er ferdig med studiene. Perfekt timing.” 

Smilet til Even forsvinner og han blir stille. Leppene beveger seg lydløst, som han øver seg på å si noe. Isak griper tak i hånda hans, klemmer og stryker håndryggen forsiktig med tommelen mens han venter på han skal si noe. 

"Jeg har tenkt mye på at jeg skulle vært en helt annen i høst. En som er god på andre ting enn bare kunst. Da hadde jeg sikkert hatt en jobb jeg liker og så hadde vi sluppet å ha det sånn vi har hatt det de to siste månedene.” 

Ordene til Even treffer Isak midt i hjertet, men ikke på en god måte. Det gjør så utrolig vondt å høre han snakke om å forandre på selve essensen av seg selv. 

“Ikke si sånn da...”

“Ja, men….”

“Kunsten og kreativiteten din er jo det som gjør deg til deg. Du ser ting helt annerledes enn veldig mange andre, finner glede i farger, former, lys og alt det der. Og det beriker du livene våre med.” Isak legger hånda brystet hans og stryker ham utenpå jakka. “Jeg skulle så klart ønske du var foruten denne depresjonen, for det har vært vondt og jævlig å se deg så langt nede, men jeg vil ikke for alt i verden forandre deg bare fordi ting hadde vært enklere. Det er det ikke verdt.”

Øynene til Even blir våte. Isak løfter hånden for å tørke bort tårene som renner nedover kinnet, men han rekker ikke gjøre noe før Even griper tak i hånda og kysser den gjentatte ganger. 

“Og det er forresten bare tull at du ikke er god på annet enn kunst. Du kunne hatt ethvert omsorgsyrke, jobbet i barnehage eller på AKS.”

“Tror du det?”

“Ja, det er jeg overbevist om.” 

“Men det går jo ikke. Jeg får jo ikke sånne jobber med min utdannelse.”

“Da får du sette deg på skolebenken.”

Isak har ved flere anledninger tenkt at en ny utdannelse er løsningen på Evens jobbutfordringer uten å si noe, men når han ser Evens blanke øyne og smilet som vokser i ansiktet hans, er han glad han endelig har delt tankene sine. 

“Jeg er så vanvittig heldig som har deg. Du er så sykt bra for meg. Og så utrolig god mot meg.” 

“Å være god mot deg er verdens enkleste ting”, Isak lener seg mot Even og kysser ham, “fordi du er den du er.”

Sola har forsvunnet bak noen store skyer og vinden fra i dag tidlig er tilbake. Frosten har satt seg i kroppen til Isak. Han dytter de kalde fingrene mot Evens hals på let etter litt varme. 

“Herregud, du er jo iskald.” Even reiser seg og trekker Isak opp fra bakken. "Jeg skal varme deg, Issy." Han omslutter hendene med hans egne og blåser på dem samtidig som han gnir hendene frem og tilbake.

"Takk. Det var godt."

"Det må inn som et tillegg i ekteskapskontrakten." Even møter Isaks blikk med et smil. "Sørg alltid for at ektemannen er varm. Sett umiddelbart i gang tiltak hvis han fryser."

"Helt enig."

De starter på turen tilbake til hytta, går en ny rute ned Sukkertoppen, forserer små bekker og myrområder, helt til landskapet lukker seg og stien fortsetter gjennom tett skog. 

Even er stille, virker tankefull, og Isak lar ham være det. Noen ganger er stillheten nok og noen ganger trenger tankene oppe i hodet å modne før de blir luftet. 

Ute av skogen griper Even hånda til Isak og fletter fingrene deres. Berøringen varmer ikke bare hånda hans, men hjertet også. Fire syklister passerer dem og alle hilser blidt – sånn som man alltid gjør når man er på fjellet eller i skogen. 

"Du, Isak?" Even klemmer hånda til Isak.

Isak vender blikket mot ham. "Ja?"

“Tror du at du kunne vært borte fra jobben i en hel uke? Eller ti dager?”

“Jeg vet ikke helt…" Isak nøler. "Det må planlegges veldig godt i så fall. Tror jeg må få inn en ny vikar. Noe spesielt du tenker på?”

“Jeg har lyst å ta med deg på en skikkelig ferie…”

“Vi er jo på ferie nå.”

“Misforstå meg rett, fire dager i fjellet er kjempefint og akkurat hva vi trenger nå. Men jeg vil ta deg med til et sted du virkelig har lyst å dra. Det fortjener du etter denne høsten." Even sakker farten og finner frem vannflaska fra sidelomma på sekken, tar flere munnfuller med vann. "Hvis du kunne velge fritt, hvor ville du dra da?”

Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Så lenge jeg er sammen med deg, er det det samme hvor jeg er.”

“Isak...” Even dytter ham lett og himler med øynene. 

“Men det er sant.”

“Ja, men… om du _må_ velge. Det må jo være et sted du har drømt om å dra til.”

Isak kikker opp, følger en ensom sky sakte bevege seg over himmelen. Å reise bort, utenom den årlige helgeturen med Jonas, har aldri vært et tema. Studier, jobb, sykdom og familiekrangler har alltid stått i veien. 

“Jeg vet ærlig talt ikke”, Isak sparker til en stein, den fyker bortover grusen, “det har aldri vært tid og rom for å reise noe sted, så jeg har ikke tenkt noe særlig på det.” 

“Det er trist da.”

“Eller… når jeg var sytten drømte jeg om å dra til syden og drikke meg full.” Isak himler med øynene og ler. “Men akkurat det frister ikke nå for å si det sånn.” 

“Off, nei, det kunne ikke jeg tenkt meg heller. Hva med fotballtur til England eller kanskje ti dager i New York?”

“Nei…” Isak rynker på nesa.” Men Dublin kanskje? Besøke Guinness bryggeriet og få oppleve en skikkelig irsk pub.” 

“Det høres veldig gøy ut.”

"Eller Stockholm. Eskild anbefalte det."

"For å besøke ABBA museet?" Even dulter borti Isak. Blikkene deres møtes og begge begynner å le.

"Så klart", Isak himler med øynene, "det er min aller største drøm i livet og eneste grunnen til at jeg vil dit." 

"Hah! Jeg visste det!" Even snur seg mot Isak. "Men helt seriøst", Evens øyne er store, stemmen dyp og langsom så begge stopper opp, "kan vi ordne sånn at du tar deg fri i ti dager og så prøver jeg å organisere en tur?"

Tanken på å overlate butikken til noen andre i en i over en uke er litt skummel. Den er jo på en måte babyen hans. Men han vil gjerne på tur med Even, og han vet han har godt av å komme seg bort. En lang ferie langt vekk vil gi ham fornyet energi. 

"Jah." Isak legger armen rundt Evens nakke og kysser ham ømt. "Det vil jeg veldig gjerne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er fint å ha noen å prate med, er dere ikke enig? Hva tenker dere om Even og tankene hans? Er det et godt forslag å begynne å studere igjen? 
> 
> BEWA har pirket i dette kapitlet også. Og har gjort en super jobb som alltid. 💖
> 
> Takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Spent på hva dere synes om dette. Hører gjerne i fra dere 💖


	5. Lavt batterinivå

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evens POV

Det knitrer i peisen. Musikk siver ut fra den bærbare høyttaleren, en rolig sang fra spillelista Isak lagde før de dro. Lysene i taket er dempet og tente stearinlys er plassert rundt omkring for stemningens skyld. 

Isak stirrer ned i kasserollen, holder hardt i vispen som beveger seg rundt og lager virvel i sausen han lager. Even står ved siden av ham, med hånda hvilende i korsryggen hans, og gir ham instrukser. 

"Nå kan du ha i fløten. La det koke til sausen tykner."

"Okei." Isak helle fløte opp i kjelen og rører rundt, ser så på Even igjen. "Noe mer da?"

"Du må smake til sausen. Bare ta noen runder med salt- og pepperkverna og en dæsj soyasaus."

Isak rynker pannen og myser mot Even. “Hæ? En hva-for-noe?

“En dæsj,” sier Even leende. 

“Hvor mye er det da?”

Even biter seg i leppa. “Eh.. litt...” 

Isak himler med øynene og stønner. “Litt er et jævla relativt begrep. Sånne mål burde vært helt presise, så blir det ikke rom for å fucke opp.”

Even slipper ut en trillende latter og Isaks hevede øyebryn og lett rullende øyne får det til å kile intenst i magen. Herregud som han har savnet det her. Å tulle og le sammen med Isak uten at rotet oppe i hodet forstyrrer ham. Han legger fingrene på hofta til Isak, drar ham inntil seg og kysser ham på kinnet.

“Bare ta litt og smak deg frem, baby. Stol på deg selv.” 

“Okei.” Isak holder blikket hans. “Men du må også smake.”

“Om kokkelærlingen insisterer.” Even blunker til ham og kysser ham på nytt.

Det er enda noen minutter til de gratinerte potetene i ovnen er ferdig og de kan spise. Even smaker på sausen og gir Isak to tomler opp før han synker ned på en av stolene de har flyttet bort til kjøkkenkroken. Et høylytt “aaah” siver ut av ham. 

Isak legger fra seg vispen og går bort til Even, setter seg skrevs over ham og kranser armene rundt nakken hans. Even vipper hodet opp, strekker samtidig litt på halsen og får et kyss midt på munnen. 

“Sliten, baby?”

“Jah. Men på en bra måte.” Smilet krøller seg i munnviken hans. “Støl i beina og sår under føttene.”

“Det er jo den beste måten å være sliten på.” Isak smiler tilbake til ham. “Beina mine er tunge som bly, men hodet er lett. Jeg er så glad jeg nesten ikke har tenkt på jobben i dag.”

Even smyger hendene inn under genseren til Isak og stryker ham oppover ryggen med fingrene. Skraper litt med neglene sånn han vet Isak elsker. 

“Du har vært superflink.” 

Isak lener seg mot Even og kysser ham på nytt. “Takk, baby. Alle de fine samtalene vi hadde oppe på fjellet hjalp masse.”

“Så bra. Denne høsten har vært slitsom. Du fortjener, og ikke minst trenger, å koble ut.” Even skyver den lange luggen til Isak til side. “Jeg gleder meg til vi skal på enda en tur sammen.” 

Isak slår ned blikket og sukker før han sakte møter Evens blikk igjen. “Jeg må innrømme det skremmer meg litt å være borte så lenge." 

"Gjør det?"

"Jah." Isak biter seg i leppa.

"Hva er det verste som kan skje?"

"Tja…" Isak rynker på nesa. "Vet ikke helt… det skjer sikkert ingenting. Det er bare litt skummelt å gi fra seg all kontroll for så mange dager. Jeg har aldri vært borte fra butikken mer enn tre dager før."

"Da er det på tide, synes jeg."

"Ja, det er jo det…"

"Det er noe man må øve på, å gi slipp og stole på at andre klarer å håndtere ting." 

Isak nikker. "Mm."

"Og du øver jo sammen med meg nå."

"Jah." Isaks munnviker kryper oppover ansiktet. "Og det er veldig, veldig fint." 

.

Bright Eyes’ First Day of My Life siver ut av høyttaleren. Even rydder den siste kjelen fra spisebordet, setter den på benken. Han sneier borti armen til Isak idet han dumper ned på kjøkkenstolen. Isak snur seg fra oppvaskkummen og møter blikket hans med en utstrakt hånd. 

“Hva er det?”

"Jeg trodde du skulle be om en dans."

“Åh. Sorry.” Even gjesper. “Jeg orker ikke. Jeg er stappmett og vil bare ligge rett ut på sofaen og snope. Går det bra?”

“Så klart, er ganske så daff selv.” 

Even holder takten med foten og synger. Isak svaier til musikken mens han finner brus og knekker opp en stor plate firkløver. Han snur seg og Even møter blikket hans og verdens største smil. Det går et sug gjennom magen, smilet brer seg og han spretter opp av stolen. Setter på sangen på nytt igjen. 

“Vi må danse likevel.” 

Isak ler og tar velvillig imot Evens hånd. Stegene er korte og de ser hverandre dypt inn i øynene mens de vugger i takt til sangen. Varme stråler gjennom brystet, ut i fingrene opp i hodet og ned til magen. Even dytter nesa forsiktig mot Isaks før han forsiktig presser leppene sine mot hans. 

“Dette må også inn som et tillegg i ekteskapskontrakten.”

“Å danse?” Isak puster ordene inn i Evens munn. 

“Ikke bare å danse”, han smiler og leppene glir fra hverandre, “men å danse tett hver gang vi spiller denne sangen.” 

“Det”, Isak dytter leppene mot Evens igjen, “er jeg helt enig i.” 

Det har blitt flere tillegg i den imaginære ekteskapskontrakten Even lagde på morgenen den dagen de giftet seg. Om de fortsetter å komme, vil han miste oversikten over dem og det har han ikke lyst til. 

“La oss lage en plakat sammen ut av den ekteskapskontrakten og henge den opp et sted. Vi skriver annen hvert punkt så blir den mer personlig.” 

Isaks ansikt sprekker opp i et gigantisk smil. “Ååh, Even!”

Smilet til Isak sier alt, men han spør likevel. “Liker du idèen?” 

Øynene til Isak gnister som et stjerneskudd i mørket. “Hvorfor spør du så dumt? Jeg elsker den! Det ser du vel?” 

Smilet brer seg i ansiktet til Even og Isak tar kinnene hans mellom hendene og kysser ham. 

“Husker du jeg sa at kreativiteten din beriker livet vårt?”

Even nikker. “Mm.”

“Dette er nok et eksempel. Jeg blir så himla glad når du kommer med sånne idéer.”

Even griper tak i Isaks kinn, lukker øynene og presser leppene mykt mot hans. Tungene møtes, danser sakte sammen. En hel stjernehimmel åpenbarer seg bak de lukkede øynene og ilinger farer gjennom kroppen hans, fra toppen av hodet og helt ned til tærne. 

.

Ute er sola på vei opp, noen få lysglimt kan skimtes bak tretoppene. Fuglekvitter blander seg med vindsuset fra trærne rundt hytta. Even synker ned på trappa, hviler hodet i hendene og stirrer ned i grusen. 

Energien i kroppen fra i går er brukt opp mens hodet er i høygir. Det som startet som en uskyldig liten tanke når våknet i sta og ikke fikk sove igjen, har vokst til et stort tre av problemer og bekymringer oppe i hodet hans. 

Even kikker opp, studerer alle de store furutrærne som om svaret på alle problemene hans ligger gjemt i en av grenene. Men minuttene går, blir til et kvarter og så en halvtime uten at han finner svar på noe som helst. 

Det knirker i hengslene på ytterdøra og han snur seg. Isak står i døråpningen i bare bokseren med et øye åpent og håret til alle kanter. 

“Der er du jo!”

“Sorry. Jeg fikk ikke sove og sto opp for å gå meg en tur, men”, Even tar et skarpt innpust, “endte opp her.” 

“Hadde du ikke lyst å gå likevel?”

Even virrer litt upresist på hodet. “Orket ikke. Jeg er så tung i hodet og kroppen.”

Isak snur på hælen og forsvinner inn døra. Lydene av trampene hans fader ut før de en liten stund senere forsterkes igjen og han kommer tilbake. T-skjorta er byttet ut med joggedress og ullsokker. Han setter seg ned på trappa, legger hånda på ryggen til Even og stryker ham forsiktig. 

“Så leit at du ikke er i form i dag. Det ble kanskje litt mye i går?”

“Jeg tror det.”

“Men det er ikke noe stress, da tar vi det bare helt chill i dag.”

Det prikker bak øyelokkene. Skuldrene synker og haka faller mot brystet. Even kniper igjen øynene og biter seg hardt i leppa. Et svakt hikst tvinger seg frem likevel. 

“Evenmin…” Isak stryker Even på ryggen. 

“Jeg er så innmari lei av å være syk.”

“Det skjønner jeg _så_ godt, baby.”

Even slår ut med armene. “Det var så fint i går. Både turen og kvelden var helt fantastisk, og jeg følte meg så bra. Så våkner jeg opp i dag og alt er bare dritt.” Han snufser og tørker noen tårer som triller nedover kinnet. "Energien er på bånn og hodet er fullt av spørsmål og problemer. Igjen.” 

“Det er lett å bli overivrig når man føler seg bedre. Man tror kroppen klarer mer enn den faktisk gjør."

Even slipper ut et knapt lydhørt “mm”. Han hviler hodet mot skuldra til Isak. Det rykker til i kroppen og et gisp siver ut av ham. Isak krummer armene rundt ham og griper om fingrene hans, klemmer litt forsiktig.

"Fryser du?"

"Ja."

“Da har jeg en oppgave – å varme deg, og det gjør jeg best under dyna.” Isak reiser seg og strekker ut hånden. “Kom.” 

Vinduet har stått oppe i natt og lufta inne på soverommet er kjølig. Men under dyna, med hodet på Isaks bryst og beina flettet i hverandre, finner Even sakte men sikkert varmen igjen. Isaks fingre er lette som fjær og kjæler ham på ryggen. 

“Even?”

“Mm?”

“Har du lyst å dele med meg hva som gjorde at du ikke fikk sove?"

“Jeg bare tenkte på en ting du sa i går. At jeg kunne begynne å studere. Mente du det?”

“Ja.” 

“Kanskje jeg _må_ det.” Even slipper ut et dypt sukk. 

“Du høres ikke så glad ut. Er det negativt?” 

“Neida… eller jo… kanskje…” 

Even lukker øynene og trekker pusten godt inn, lager udefinerbare mønstre med fingrene på Isaks bryst mens han forteller om alt som har surret oppe i hodet den siste timen. 

_Har de råd til å miste en inntekt hvis han studerer fulltid? Blir det et for stort offer for Isak å miste en inntekt? Klarer han å fullføre et studium? Han blir sikkert syk igjen. Hva skjer da? Kommer han til å miste masse undervisning? Vil han miste studieplassen? Vil han stryke på eksamen?_

“Vi klare oss. Du vil jo få stipend og lån, og så har vi jo leieinntektene fra huset ditt.”

“Tror du det vil gå?”

“Ja, det gjør jeg. Men vi kan sette oss ned og regne på det, så ser vi hvor bra vi vil greie oss.” 

"Vi kommer til å måtte ofre mye. Både take away, fancy øl og utstyr til malinga mi..."

"Hva så?" Isak klemmer hånda til Even. "Jeg ofrer gladelig øl og take away for at du skal få det bedre." 

Ordene roer ham litt, men det er fortsatt mye som kan gå galt. Even åpner munnen for å si noe, men Isak har mer på hjertet og tar han ordet fra ham. 

“Og ja, så klart du kan bli syk igjen, men det kan jo hende du ikke blir det også. Ingen vet sikkert om fremtiden, men jeg synes ikke du skal gå rundt og bekymre deg for det." 

"Men jeg må jo passe ekstra godt på siden jeg allerede _er_ syk."

"Ja, men det gjør du jo allerede. Du tar jo alltid hensyn til bipolaren din. Det vil vel ikke forandre seg om du begynner å studere?"

“Nei…” Even kniper igjen øynene. “Sorry. Jeg bare roter det til oppe i hodet mitt. _Igjen_.” 

“Det går bra, baby. Det er jo derfor vi snakker sammen”, Isak presser leppene mykt mot hodet hans og kysser ham, “så vi kan løse opp i flokene i det fine hodet ditt.” 

“Jah.” Even presser nesa inn brystkassa og kysser ham med myke lepper. “Takk.”

"En ting til jeg tenker...” Isak legger hånda på kinnet hans og fingrene kiler Even. “Mye av grunnen til at _du_ ble syk i høst er jo på grunn av jobbsituasjonen din, at du jobber på et sted du ikke trives. Du har ikke fått brukt evnene og kunnskapen din. Er du ikke enig i det?” 

“Jo…” Even biter seg i leppa. “Det var jo den nye sjefen og de nye rutinene som fikk begeret til å flyte over. ”

“Ikke sant? Så om du slutter på Maxbo, finner deg et studie du liker, noe du synes er gøy og i tillegg kan ta i bruk alle de flotte egenskapene dine, så tror jeg du slipper å oppleve en høst som denne igjen.” 

Ordene til Isak legger seg som et mykt slør rundt hjertet til Even. Han vet jo innerst at Isak har rett, han har jo som oftest det, men det er så lett å hekte seg fast i de negative tingene, det som _kan_ gå galt. 

Even heiser seg opp under dyna så han får øyekontakt med Isak. Han legger hånda på kinnet hans, stryker ham med tommelen mens de andre fingrene hviler i nakken. Isaks varme pust kiler ham i ansiktet når han dytter nesa si mot hans. 

“Er det rart jeg giftet meg med deg?”

“Nei, ikke rart i det hele tatt.” Isak blunker og kysser ham leende. “Jeg er dritsmart.” 

"Du er det.”

"Du er smart du også da.” Isaks smil mykner. “Du er jo der igjen mentalt at du skjønner at alt det negative du tenker nødvendigvis ikke stemmer. Du trenger bare litt hjelp til å se det.”

“Jeg skulle bare ønske det ikke var sånn, for det er så jævla slitsomt.”

“Det skjønner jeg. Men når ting er som de er, er det jo fint at vi kan hjelpe hverandre i hvert fall.” 

Isaks ord trekker Evens munnviker opp i et halvveis smil. "Det er jo det."

Even lukker øynene og prøver å ikke tenke på noen ting, men lykkes svært dårlig. Panna rynker seg og han ruller over på ryggen, blåser luft ut mellom leppene og kikker opp i taket. 

"Hva tenker du på nå?"

“Jeg aner ikke hva jeg kan studere da… det er jo hundrevis av muligheter… og… og...”

Hånda til Isak legger seg bestemt på Evens kinn, tvinger øynene deres til å møtes. Isaks blikk er mykt, stemmen dyp og bestemt. 

“Akkurat det trenger vi ikke bekymre oss for nå. Du har god tid på å finne ut hva du har lyst til å gjøre, og jeg skal hjelpe deg. Vi kan snakke mer om det når vi kommer hjem.”

Even lukker øynene og gir seg selv et imaginær klaps på kinnet, irritert over sin egen manglende evne til å tenke rasjonelt.

“Det kommer til å ordne seg.”

“Det gjør det, baby.” Isak kysser ham. “Skal vi prøve å sove litt? Klokka er bare halv åtte.”

Even gjesper og kjenner hvor sliten han er. “Mm.”

Isak dytter armen under hodet til Even og trekker ham inntil seg. Even legger hodet på brystkassa hans, lukker øynene og konsentrerer seg om å få en jevn, dyp åndedrett. Fingrene til Isak stryker ham fjærlett på ryggene, kiler ham, og sammen med pusten og hjerteslagene hans, renner all kraft sakte men sikkert ut av ham. Tankespinnet oppe i hodet stilner og kroppen legger seg som en myk geleklump halvveis oppå Isak. Øyelokkene blir tyngre for hvert kjærtegn, hvert hjerteslag, og til slutt sovner han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er ikke lett (og veldig frustrerende) når man tror og håper kroppen er klar for mer enn den faktisk er. Da er det godt man har noen som forstår og at de ikke _må_ gjøre noe. Er dere ikke enig? Og hva tenker dere om bekymringene til Even? 
> 
> BEWA har betalest dette kapitlet og som vanlig gjort en fantastisk jobb 💖
> 
> Hvordan synes dere det går på tur? Spent på hva dere tenker. Hører gjerne fra dere 💖


	6. Dårlig men likevel bra

Toner fra radioen blander seg med Isaks syngende stemme og små dunk over tregulvet. Even smiler for seg selv og når han åpner øynene, står Isak ved siden av sofaen og ser på ham. 

"Hei sangfuglen min."

“Hei murmeldyret mitt."

Isak setter seg ned, legger hånda på kinnet hans og Even kysser innsiden av håndflaten hans.

"Nå har jeg smurt niste og traktet kaffe.”

“Så fint.” Han legger hånda over Isaks, klemmer forsiktig og smiler. “Tusen takk for at du er så snill og orger. Jeg skulle gjerne ha hjulpet deg altså.” 

“Ikke tenk på det. Jeg har gledet meg sånn til å fiske og er bare utrolig glad du vil være med. Er du klar for å dra?”

“Kan vi ligge litt på sofaen sammen først? Ti minutter?”

Isak nikker og Even åpner armene. Isak legger seg ned ved siden av ham og krummer armene rundt ham. En svak eim av muskat blandet med Isaks egen duft treffer Evens nese. Han snuser inn den gode lukten og kysser ham lett på halsen. Fingrene til Isak kiler ham i nakken og Even slipper ut noen fornøyde sukk. 

“Hjalp det med frokost og litt hvile eller har du fortsatt vondt i hodet?”

“Har fortsatt vondt. Hodepinen vil tydeligvis ikke slippe taket.”

Isak legger hånda på Evens panne og stryker tommelen varsomt over det ene øyenbrynet. 

“Er du sikker på at du orker å bli med?”

“Jada, det skal gå fint." 

Isak låser blikket hans. "Jeg håper du ikke føler at du  _ må  _ bli med. Jeg  _ kan _ dra alene."

"Men jeg vil. Hvem skal du ellers dele gleden med når du får fisk?”

Isak smiler forsiktig. “Meg selv?”

Even presser leppene mykt mot Isaks. “Men det er jo kjedelig. Jeg vil vi skal dele den gleden sammen.”

“Så snill du er.” Isak kysser ham tilbake. “Jeg vil jo gjerne ha deg med. Bare si ifra når det blir for mye, så drar vi tilbake til hytta.”

"Vi drar ikke før du får fisk." Even mumler ordene mot munnen hans og Isak dytter nesa si mot hans.

"Okei." 

.

Furusjøen ligger i utkanten av Rondane Nasjonalpark, kun fem minutter med bil fra hytta. Etter å ha kjøpt fiskekort på et hotell i nærheten, parkerer de bilen i enden av en vei og tar den siste korte biten til fots. 

Det er rolig nede ved sjøen, lite folk og kun et par båter på vannet. De finner raskt et allright sted de kan campe for noen timer. Isak tar frem fiskeutstyret mens Even slår seg ned i fluktstolen han har tatt med. 

Med dagboka i fanget, starter Even å skrive om alt som har surret oppe i hodet siden han våknet i dag idag tidlig. Jobb, skole og fremtidsutsikter. Jobben henger fortsatt som en grå sky over ham, men takket være Isaks hjelp ser han lysere på situasjonen nå enn når han satt alene på trappa i dag morges. Tre tettskrevne sider fyller han dagboka med. Nederst på hver side skriver han Isaks navn med et stort hjerte bak. 

Et høyt skrik fra oven får Even til å kikke opp. Han ser fuglen som skrek, og følger den med øynene helt til Isak fanger blikket hans. Han står rakrygget med fiskestanga i hendene. Hele Isak bader i høstsol. Krøllene glitrer mot det blå vannet, og med de fargerike trærne på andre siden av sjøen som bakgrunn, ser han nok en gang ut som et levende kunstverk. 

Litt av seg selv begynner blyanten å bevege seg. Strekene er lette, men bestemte, og litt etter litt kommer Isak og fiskestanga til liv på det glatte papiret i dagboka. Gråblyanten gjør ham monoton og kjedelig, helt motsatt av hvordan Isak  _ faktisk _ er. Even drar frem penalet, legger det i fanget og starter med å legge farger over det grå. 

“Even! Jeg har fått fisk! Even! Se!”

Even vipper hodet raskt opp. Fisken som spreller på kroken er stor, sikkert over 2 kg, , men smilet til Isak er enda større. Even spretter opp av stolen så penalet faller ned på bakken og fargeblyanter forsvinner ned i gresset. Men han ser bare på dem, og to lange skritt senere står han ved siden av Isak. 

"Herregud, for en svær fisk."

“Nå er middagen reddet ass!” Isak gliser og Even kysser ham entusiastisk på munnen. 

“Er det ørret?”

“Ja.” 

“Digg!” 

Isak tar kroken ut av munnen på fisken, slår hodet mot en stein så fisken dør og legger den i en plastpose. Even setter seg igjen og plukket opp fargeblyantene. Isak kommer bort og setter seg ved siden av ham. 

“Hvordan går det?”

“Det verker fortsatt her”, Even gnir fingrene mot tinningen, “men det går greit.”

"Okei. Så du vil ikke dra hjem?" 

“Nei, jeg vil gjøre meg ferdig.” 

Isak nikker mot boka. "Skriver du?"

"Mm. Skrevet tre sider. Og nå", smilet til Even kryper oppover ansiktet, "tegner jeg deg."

Isak lyser opp. "Få se!"

Even åpner boka og viser frem tegningen.

“Så fint det blir. Men...” Isak smalner øynene, hånden hans glir gjennom håret. “jeg er ikke blitt grå i håret ennå ass.” 

“Dust!” Even himler med øynene. “Jeg er ikke ferdig med å legge på farger.”

Isak lener seg leende mot ham og kysser ham. “Jeg fisker litt til mens du gjør deg ferdig.”

“Fang en fisk vi kan ta med hjem til Flemming da!” 

Isak reiser seg med et smil. “Mission accepted.” 

.

Even går og legger seg når de kommer tilbake til hytta. Selv om turen til Furusjøen var utrolig fin og avslappende, trenger han å sove litt. Å skrive tre sider i dagboka  _ og  _ tegne Isak mens skallebanken murret bak tinningen, tok på mer enn han først trodde. 

Hodepinen er borte når han våkner en time senere, og tungsinnet fra i morges er byttet ut med et håp. Kanskje alt vil ordne seg til slutt? Even går inn på badet, tar en lang dusj og vasker håret. Det får ham alltid til å føle seg bedre. 

En svak eim av fisk treffer nesa idet han åpner badedøra og han følger lukten ut i stua. Isak står i kjøkkenkroken med en kniv i hånda. På benken ligger hodet og innmaten til ørreten. Even legger hånda i nakken hans og kiler ham forsiktig. 

“Hei, Issy.”

Isak snur seg og smiler mykt. “Hei, baby. Var det godt å få sovet litt?”

“Mm. Hodepinen har sluppet taket."

"Endelig!" Isak smiler mens han grer fingrene gjennom det våte håret. "Dusjet òg ser jeg." 

"Mm. Det var deilig.” 

“Synd dusjen er så forbanna liten ellers skulle jeg ha joina deg.”

“Du kunne ha vasket håret mitt og gitt meg en hodemassasje i samme slengen.”

Isak smiler mykt. “Det hadde jeg gjerne gjort.”

Even nikker mot skjærebrettet. “Trenger du hjelp med fisken?”

“Nei”, Isak smiler bredt og viser frem den ene fiskefileten, “jeg har klart det helt selv.”

Even krummer armene rundt Isak og kysser han i nakken. “Så flink du har vært. Det ser helt perfekt ut.”

“Takk! Er rimelig stolt over å ha fått det til så bra.” Isak trekker til seg fiskefiletene og begynner å plukke bein. 

“Du er den beste kokkelærlingen. Bare tenk på sausen du lagde i går.”

“Takk." Isak vrir på hodet og Even møter så vidt blikket hans. "Husker du første gang du skulle lære meg å sløye fisk?”

Even ler inn i håret hans. “Det kommer jeg aldri til å glemme.”

“Ikke jeg heller.” Isak ler også. “Jeg kutta jo nesten av deg tuppen på pekefingeren.”

"Men det gikk bra da." Even viser frem fingeren og Isak kysser den. 

"Heldigvis!"

Even smyger hånda inn under genseren hans og koser ham på magen. “Kan jeg hjelpe deg med noe annet?”

“Nei, jeg tar meg av middagen i dag. Du kan bare hvile.”

“Sikker? Du er ikke sliten?”

“Helt sikkert. Jeg slappet skikkelig av når vi fiska i sta, så middag fikser jeg lett.” 

“Okei, takk.” Even klemmer Isak tettere inntil seg og kysser ham like bak øret.”Kan jeg stå her?”

“Det blir kanskje litt upraktisk.” Isak legger leende fra seg fiskefileten og snur seg mot Even, legger armene på skuldrene hans og kysser ham. “Men du kan holde meg med selskap og være DJ.”

Even liker seg tett inntil Isak og har absolutt ikke lyst å flytte seg, men skjønner han må om det skal bli middag, og han er faktisk sulten. Han kysser Isak lett på munnen før han setter seg og finner frem spillelista med rolige sanger. 

Å se Isak slappe av og bekymringsløst pusle på kjøkkenet mens han nynner til musikken, er bedre medisin enn vival og gir Even en indre ro det er lenge siden han har kjent på. Det bekrefter nok en gang at Isak vil dette. Han vil være gift med ham, selv i de dårlige periodene. 

“Jeg skal starte med å steke fisken med skinnsiden ned, sant?”

“Jupp.” 

Det freser lett i panna når Isak legger fisken ned og det tar ikke mange minuttene før maten nærmer seg ferdig. Even reiser seg fra stolen og går bort til Isak. 

“Skal jeg dekke bordet?”

“Hvis du orker, så gjerne det. Hvis ikke, gjør bare jeg det.”

“Jeg gjør det jeg."

Even finner frem tallerkener, glass og bestikk, så bretter han vifter av noen servietter han finner, demper lyset i stua og tenner nye telys. Han flytter høyttaleren bort til spisebordet og henter boblevann fra kjøleskapet. 

Isak kommer bort med fisken og agurksalaten, setter det på bordet før han henter rømmen og kjelen med poteter og grønnsaker.

"Så fint du har dekket på."

"Takk. Må matche det fantastiske måltidet du har lagd."

"Du har ikke smakt på maten ennå da."

"Men det ser og lukter veldig godt, så jeg vedder gifteringen min på at det smaker godt òg."

. 

Even lener seg bakover i stolen og klapper seg fornøyd på magen. "Kjempegod mat, Issy."

"Tusen takk. Det er gøy når jeg får det skikkelig til."

Even reiser seg og samler sammen tallerkenene og bestikket. “Fisken var perfekt tilberede. Og den agurksalaten…" Han fester blikket på Isak og gir ham et  _ chefs kiss _ . "Du er snart proff.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg fikk litt mer selvtillit etter jeg lagde den sausen i går, men er langt ifra noen proff. Du derimot, du er som han der… hva heter han kokken du har så mange kokebøker av? The naked chef?”

“Jamie Oliver.” Even strekker seg etter kjelen og putter bestikket opp i den sammen med de brukte serviettene. 

“Ja, det var det han het. Du er like god som han. Det mangler bare at du lager mat naken.”

"Han gjør ikke det da." 

"Jeg vet jo det." Isak himler med øynene og ler. "Men kanskje du kan gjøre det?"

Even stopper midt i en bevegelse. “Vil du se meg lage mat naken?”

“Du kan ha et forkle da, men bare et kort et.” Isak blunker til ham, og tar med seg stekepanna og middagstallerkenene bort til kjøkkenkroken. “Der har du nytt opplegg for neste bokstav i alfabet aerobicsen. N for naked chef. Du bare svinser rundt med rumpa bar mens pikken danser under forkleet. Jeg kunne spanket deg med stekespaden." Han slipper ut et flir. 

Evens smil forsvinner og han svelger tungt. “Isak… kan vi...”

"Det er kanskje litt sært og  _ far out there _ , men jeg synes det høres ganske", Isak snur seg, ser på ham med roser i kinnene og blunker, "hot ut."

Det strammer seg til i brystet til Even, han trenger luft. Nå. Han setter kjelen fra seg på kjøkkenbenken, går med raske skritt ut i gangen og kipper på seg et par tøfler han finner. Isaks forvirra stemme henger i lufta når han åpner døra.

“H-hvor skal du?” 

“Hente mer ved.” 

Døra går igjen med et hardt dunk. Even piler inn i vedskjulet, snur seg i døråpningen og puster lettet ut. Isak kom ikke etter. Han trekker øksa ut av hoggestabben, slipper den ned og synker sammen på den svære trestubben. Gjemmer ansiktet bak hendene og tar flere dype pust. 

I sommer var alfabet aerobics en morsom, spennende og hot greie. Nå er bare tanken på det mest en vond påminnelse om den manglende sexlysten og alt han ikke greier å gi Isak. Det er over to måneder siden de lå sammen sist, og selv om de har snakket om det, og Isak har forsikret ham om at det ikke er et problem, føler han mye på det. For det er jo ikke sånn det skal være. 

Even reiser seg, fyller armene med ved og går inn i hytta igjen. Isak spretter opp av sofaen og møter ham foran peisen. 

“Even, hva skjedde nå?”

Han dumper vedkubbene ned i kassa og børster genseren fri for bøss med hendene. “Jeg bare trengte litt frisk luft."

"Sa jeg noe galt?"

"Jeg bare… altså…" Even tar et skarpt innpust og møter Isaks urolige øyne. "K-kan vi la den alfabet aerobicsen hvile litt?”

“Ja? Stresser det deg?”

Han nikker. “Jeg vet det er min tur og du har ventet i en evighet", hodet faller fram og haka treffer brystet med et dypt sukk, "og så funker det bare ikke ennå...”

Isak griper hendene hans, stryker tomlene forsiktig over håndryggen og når Even løfter blikket, ser han Isaks angrende blikk.

“Unnskyld, Even. Det var ikke ment som mas, men jeg skjønner hvis du opplevde det som det. Jeg ble litt revet med av tanken på deg som naken kokk." Isak slipper ut et tungt pust. "Men jeg skal ikke pushe deg, vi tar det i ditt tempo.”

“Det er ikke mas. Det er bare jeg som føler så mye på det. Jeg vet jo hvor viktig det er, og så klarer jeg ikke gi deg det." 

Isak tar et skritt nærmere Even, løfter armen og skyver panneluggen til side før hånda legger seg mykt på kinnet hans. 

“Så klart sex er en viktig del av forholdet vårt. Men det er jo andre fine, nære ting som er  _ like _ viktig. Og som vi har plenty av.” 

“Ja…?”

“Nå skal vi gjøre en øvelse." Isak smiler. "Gi meg tre ting, gjerne noe intimt, som du liker ved forholdet vårt som  _ ikke  _ er relatert til sex eller som  _ er _ relatert, men også fungerer uten sex.”

Even slipper ut et lite flir. “Nå høres du ut som psykologen min.” 

Isak trekker på skuldrene og ler kort. “Jaja, det kunne vært verre.”

Isak kikker taust på ham og Even skjønner han venter på et svar. Han lukker øynene, og på et blunk er han tilbake til i går morges. Munnvikene drar seg opp i en liten krøll og han åpner øynene. 

“Jeg elsker å våkne om morgenen med deg sovende tett inntil meg. Og at du prøver å holder meg igjen, selv i søvne, om jeg prøver å reise meg.” Isak smiler mykt og klemmer fingrene hans uten å si noe, så Even fortsetter. “Jeg digger at du er så trygg på meg at jeg får tegne deg naken. Din kropp er en av mine favoritting å tegne. Og til slutt må jeg si måten du behandler meg når jeg er syk, at jeg for eksempel kan be deg om å vaske håret mitt uten at det blir kleint.” 

Isak tar ansiktet til Even mellom hendene sine og kysser ham ømt. “Alt det der liker jeg òg. Veldig mye. Ikke at du prøver forlater meg alene i senga da. Det er uakseptabelt.” Isak blunker.

Even ler kort. “Sorry, skal skjerpe meg.” 

"Vil du høre min tre ting?"

Even nikker og Isak klemmer fingrene hans. 

“Jeg liker når vi holder hender. Det er så trygt og godt. Ute blant folk er det veldig fint å vise at vi hører sammen." Isak kysser Even. "Og så elsker jeg når vi ligger under dyna sammen og prater om viktige og uviktige ting. Sånn som i dag tidlig. Og ikke minst elsker jeg alle kyssene, klemmene og berøringene dine. De som forteller meg at jeg betyr noe for deg. Alt dette betyr like mye som sex, om ikke mer."

Evens hjerte banker så hardt at brystkassa fort kan sprenge. Han krummer armene rundt Isak og trekker ham inn i en lang klem, hvisker "jeg elsker deg" og får et “elsker deg også” i retur. Varmen fra Isaks kropp gjør det vanskelig for Even å slippe taket, men de kan jo ikke bli stående sånn hele kvelden. Han trekker seg langsomt ut av klemmen. Hånda blir værende igjen i nakken og forsiktig kose med håret hans. 

"Hva har du lyst å gjøre nå?"

“Det første vi gjør er å legge alfabet aerobicen til side til du er klar. Okei?”

Even puster ut, lettet. “Takk, baby.”

“Og så har jeg lyst å starte et nytt alfabet-konsept. Et “kose oss”-konsept.”

“Okei?” 

“Vi velger en bokstav og så gjør vi noe hyggelig basert på den bokstaven. Er du med på det?”

“Jah.” Evens smil kryper oppover ansiktet. “Det vil jeg veldig gjerne. Hvilken bokstav skal vi velge?”

“P! For peiskos. Du har jo hentet inn mer ved til oss.” Isak smiler. “Med smågodt og brus i sofaen."

“Kan jeg velge en bokstav også?”

Isak legger hånda i nakken til Even og dytter nesa si mot hans. “Så klart. Det finnes ingen regler her.”

“Da velger jeg F. For fang.” Han ser forventningsfullt på Isak. “Ditt fang om det er ledig?”

“Alltid.”

Even setter frem smågodt og brus. Mens han venter på at Isak skal få fyr i peisen, kikker han på bøkene i bokhylla ved siden av spisebordet. Blant gamle boktitler dukker det opp en spørrebok fra 1994. Han trekker den ut av hylla, blar litt i den og tar den med seg bort til Isak.

“Se hva jeg fant? La oss teste kunnskapen vår.”

Isak dytter en vedkubbe inn i peisen og ser opp på ham. “1994? Det er lenge siden ass, men jeg er med. Bare du ikke spør om OL i 94 og langrenn og sånt, for da er jeg fucked.” Isak fester gitteret foran peisen. 

“Du vet det var på Lillehammer, sant?” Even dulter borti Isak med benet og ler. 

Han ser opp og himler med øynene. “Dust!”

Isak setter seg godt til rette i hjørnet på sofaen. Even legger seg ned med hodet i fanget hans og strekker ut beina. Bollen med smågodt plasserer han på magen og Isak fisker umiddelbart opp to biter. Den ene biten tar han selv mens den andre får Even. Even knuser sjokoladen med tenna og salt karamell treffer tunga. 

“Fy fader! Den var god.”

“Den er sykt god.” Isak skyver Evens pannelugg til side. “Hvilket emne skal vi velge?”

Even flytter blikket fra innholdsfortegnelsen og opp mot Isak. “Klarer ikke bestemme meg.”

“Ta den på side tjuetre.”

Even blar opp på siden Isak valgte. Emnet de landet på er “dette skjedde i 1990”. Han kikker opp på Isak med et smil. “Klar, Issy?”

Isak dytter en krokodille inn i munnen og nikker bestemt. “Nu kjör vi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En berg og dalbane dag, kan man si. Hva synes dere om dagen? 
> 
> Bewa har gjort en glimrende beta-jobb på dette kapitlet også 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Spent på hva dere tenker nå, hører gjerne fra dere 💖


	7. Glem hele greia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaks POV.

De svinger hånd i hånd inn den lille grusveien opp mot hytta. Smilet som festet seg da gikk ut i sta, har fortsatt ikke forlatt Isak. Det bobler av glede inni ham. Han slipper taket i Evens hånd, kysser ham raskt på kinnet før han danser de siste meterne bort til trappa mens sekken hopper opp og ned på ryggen.

Even kommer leende etter og stopper framfor ham foran trappa. Isak krummer armene rundt halsen hans. Fotoapparatet til Even presser forsiktig mot brystet uten at Isak bryr seg. 

"Tenk å endelig kunne gjøre det her en lørdag i stedet for å jobbe. Å være ute i så fint høstvær og bare gå uten mål og mening, fordi man kan og har lyst."

"Og har overskudd." Even smiler. 

"Ikke minst overskudd." Isak presser seg mot Even og kysser ham på nytt. "Håper du har hatt en like fin tur som meg."

“Terningkast seks.”

Isak dytter nesa si mot Evens. “Lyst å sitte ute på trappa litt og nyte sola?"

"Gjerne."

Isak fisker nøkkelen opp av jakkelomma. "Skal bare hente meg en øl. Vil du ha?"

"Tja… " Even tar av seg sekken og synker ned på trappa med et høylytt “aaah”. 

"Det er den alkoholfrie vi testa i sommer, den som var så god."

“Ja takk.”

Isak smetter inn døra og når han kommer tilbake, sitter Even med nesa ned i kamera. Øynene gløder og smilet har vokst seg stort. Isak setter seg, varm om hjertet, og lener seg mot Even og fester blikket på kameraet. 

“Så fint det bilde ble.”

Even snur seg mot ham med et smil som går fra øre til øre. "Takk."

“Det er noe med lyset som umiddelbart fanger interessen min.”

“Det var akkurat det som fikk meg til å ta bildet. Så gøy at du ser det samme.”

Even snur seg raskt mot kameraet igjen. Bildet i søkeren skifter til et nytt, så enda ett og enda ett.

Isak dulter borti ham med albuen. 

“Hva?” 

Han gir ham ølen.

“Åja ølen.” Even ler og tar i mot flaska. “Hadde glemt den allerede. Takk.” 

De ser hverandre inn i øynene mens flaskene klinkes sammen i en skål.

“Det var skikkelig fint å se deg med kameraet i dag.” 

“Du ble ikke lei av alle gangene jeg stoppet opp?” Even legger hånda på Isaks lår og klemmer litt forsiktig. 

“Overhodet ikke. Jeg koste meg skikkelig.”

“Jeg så det. Du virket veldig avslappa.”

“Jeg var det også. Absolutt hele tiden.” Isak låser Evens blikk. “Mye på grunn av deg.” 

Even hever øyenbrynene. “Meg? Jeg vimsa jo bare rundt.” 

“Nettopp! Du koste deg og slappet av, og da gjorde jeg det også.” Isak tar en slurk av ølen. “Hvordan var det å fotografere igjen?”

“Det var gøy å kjenne gnisten inne i meg. Å virkelig  _ se  _ fargene igjen, ikke bare føle at alt er grått og trist.”

Isak setter fra seg ølen. Han sniker armen inn under jakka til Even og stryker ham på ryggen mens hodet hviler mot skuldra hans.

“Jeg blir så glad når du sier det.”

“Jeg òg. Og det beste av alt er at selv om jeg fortsatt ikke er helt restituert, vet jeg at jeg om ikke så lenge har jeg det sånn hele tiden igjen.”

Isak legger hånda på Evens lår, klemmer forsiktig. “Minutt for minutt.”

De sitter tett inntil hverandre uten å si så mye før Even klemmer låret til Isak og fanger oppmerksomheten hans.

“Jeg trenger å legge meg nedpå og hvile litt. Blir du med inn eller vil du sitte ute litt til?”

“Tror jeg sitter her litt til jeg hvis det er greit?”

“Selvfølgelig.” Even reiser seg. “Skal jeg hente en ny øl til deg?”

“Nei takk. Har litt igjen her og vil vente med neste til vi skal spise.” 

Even forsvinner inn døra. Isak plukker opp fotoapparatet hans, blar gjennom bildene. Sterke farger, lys og unike detaljer får smilet til å krølle seg. Varme stråler skyter gjennom brystet og følelsen inne i ham forsterkes. 

Even er definitivt på bedringens vei.

Isak drikker raskt opp ølen før han går inn. Even ligger på sofaen med øynene igjen og airpods i ørene. Brystkassa går sakte opp og ned. Hendene som hviler på magen lager små, udefinerbare mønstre med fingrene. 

Isak smetter inn på soverommet, skifter kjapt fra turklær til joggebukse og collegegenser før han går ut i stua igjen. Han kryper opp i hjørnet av sofaen, sprer beina til Even og plasserer knærne mellom føttene hans. Even åpner øynene og møter blikket hans med nysgjerrighet. 

“Jeg vil bare ligge litt hos deg.”

Et smil krøller seg i munnvikene til Even. Han åpner armene og når Isak legger seg på magen mellom beina hans, med hodet hvilende på brystet, krummer han armene rundt ham. 

“Så koselig at du vil ligge her med meg da.”

“Ikke sant?” Isak strekker armen mot Evens hode. Fingrene forsvinner inn i håret hans og han drar litt varsomt i det. “Hva hører du på?”

“En sånn meditasjonsgreie.”

“Okei?” 

“Finn foreslo det sist gang jeg var hos ham, mente det kunne hjelpe meg å roe kroppen og tankene når det ble for mye for meg.”

“Men?” Isaks panne ryker seg. “Har det vært for mye i dag?”

“Nei, nei. I dag har det vært akkurat passe. Det er bare deilig å høre på når jeg skal hvile.”

Den lille knuten i magen løsner og Isak smiler lettet. “Okei.” 

“Hør.”

Even dytter en av airpodene inn i øret hans, og Isak lytter.  De sarte og rolige tonene fra instrumentalmusikken han hører, minner Isak om nordlyset de så da de besøkte Sigrid i fjor høst.  Musikken er ikke helt er hans greie, men han skjønner at den kan hjelpe Even. 

“Funker det?”

“Mm. Ihvertfall når tankene oppe i hodet ikke skriker  _ for _ høyt.”

“Og det gjør de ikke nå.”

“Nei, ikke nå.”

“Så bra.” 

Isak lukker øynene og presser nesa inn i genseren til Even, lar pusten følge rytmen til brystkassa hans, mens han fletter fingrene deres sammen og stryker ham på innsiden av håndflata. Den ledige hånda til Even kiler ham forsiktig i nakken og det er nesten så han sovner. 

“Dette her funker for meg da.”

.

Etter noe som både kan være minutter og timer, Isak aner ikke om han har duppet av eller ikke, rusker Even ham lett i håret.

“Hva skal vi spise til middag?”

“Pasta med din hjemmelagde tomatsaus. Det er i hvert fall det vi har kjøpt inn til.” 

Even stønner høyt. 

Isak vipper hodet opp, blikkene deres møtes og begge begynner å le. “Ikke keen på å lage mat?”

“Nope.”

Isaks hode faller mot brystet til Even igjen. Han mumler inn i genseren. “Ikke jeg heller.”

“Pølser hadde vært digg nå. Enkelt og godt.”

“Jah! Med potetsalat og agurksalat.” Isak kikker raskt på klokka før han spretter opp av sofen og strekker ut armen mot Even. “Kom! Vi driter i pastaen og drar ned til Kvam og handler.”

“Men da må jeg jo reise meg.” Even slipper ut et kraftløst flir. “Er ikke keen på det heller.”

“Da drar jeg alene.” 

Even ser opp på ham. “Du trenger ikke det da… Jeg skal mekke den pastasausen, må bare få mannet meg opp litt først.”

Isak setter seg på kanten av sofaen og smiler mykt mens han grer fingrene gjennom håret hans. 

“Men jeg har også veldig lyst på pølser. Og jeg kjører gjerne.”

Even griper tak i genseren til Isak og trekker ham til seg for et kyss. “Nå scorer du sykt mye ektemann-poeng altså.”

“Fett.” Isak legger nesa mot halsen hans og kysser ham langs kanten på kjevebenet helt opp til øret. “Hvis du orker, kanskje du kan dekke bordet og finne frem stekepanna til jeg er tilbake?”

“Det er det minste jeg kan gjøre, når du er så utrolig snill og fikser digg middag til oss.”

“Alt for deg kjære.”

Isak gir Even ett siste kyss før han reiser seg igjen. Han rasker med seg telefon, penger og bilnøkler og småjogger ut i bilen. Suser avgårde på den smale asfalterte veien, og før han vet ordet av det har han parkert utenfor Kiwi. 

På vei ut av bilen sniker tanker om jobben frem og før han har kommet inn i butikken og skaffet seg en handlekurv, er han godt i gang med en spørretime oppe i hodet. 

_ Har alt gått greit med åpning og stenging av butikken? Har dagsoppgjøret blitt gjort riktig hver dag? Husket Åse å sette ut kaffe og kjeks i dag tidlig og er den viktige bakevare-bestillingen sendt inn?  _

Tankene følger Isak mens han fyller handlekurven med det lille de trenger til middagen og han bestemmer seg for å sende Åse en melding når han kommer ut i bilen igjen – bare for å forsikre seg om at alt er i orden. 

Ved kassa får Isak øye på en bøtte med gule roser. Bryllupet deres popper opp i tanken og det kiler i magen slik det alltid gjør når han tenker på den dagen. Han plukker smilende med seg en bukett og legger den på båndet sammen med pølsene, potetsalaten og agurkmixen. De har tross alt vært gift i fire måneder. Det må feires. 

Even elsker blomster. Kanskje rosene vil gi Isak det altoppslukende smilet han knapt har sett de to siste månedene? Evens plirende øyne skyver tankene om jobben unna og når han kommer til bilen er det alt han tenker på. Han starter raskt bilen og spinner ut av parkeringsplassen, ivrig etter å komme seg tilbake til Even. 

Tilbake ved hytta, skynder han seg ut av bilen og danser bortover grusen. Han snubler på vei opp trappa, men klarer akkurat å holde seg på beina. 

Isak åpner døra og møtes av totalt stillhet. Even ligger fortsatt på sofaen og det ser ut som han sover, men Isak ser han har vært oppe og dekket på bordet. Han lister seg bort til sofaen med blomstene på ryggen og setter seg på kanten av stuebordet. Lener seg frem og stryker ham på kinnet mens han hvisker navnet hans. Even slipper ut et lite “hmm”. 

“Sover du?”

Even legger hånda over hans og smiler med øynene lukket. “Ikke nå lenger.”

“Åpne øynene dine da. Jeg har med en gave til deg."

Evens smil brer seg samtidig som øynene åpner seg. “Gave sa du?”

“Jupp.” Isaks smil vokser seg stort og det kribler intenst inni ham. Han trekker til seg hånda og gjemmer den bak ryggen. “Hvilken hånd vil du ha?”

“Hmm.” Evens panne rynker seg og han snurper munnen sammen. “Venstre? Nei, høyre!”

“Tada!” Isak drar frem buketten med roser fra bak ryggen. “Til den fineste, kjekkeste og beste ektemannen noen kan ha. Gratulerer med fire måneders bryllupsdag, Evi.”

“Ååååh, Issy! Så søt du er.” Evens ansikt sprekker opp i det smilet og Isak kjenner det rykke i hjerterota. Herregud som han elsker det! Even setter seg opp og tar i mot rosene. Han krummer den ledige armen rundt Isak og kysser ham. "Så fine roser.” 

"De fikk meg til å tenke på bryllupsdagen vår og da klarte jeg ikke å la de stå igjen.”

Even kysser ham på nytt. “Det var den beste dagen i mitt liv.”

Isak smiler. “Mm. Den aller beste.” 

Even lukker øynene og lukter på rosene før han legger dem fra seg på bordet og lener seg tilbake i sofaen. “Men jeg er glad vi ikke har sånne dager hver dag.”

“Jasså?” Isak ler litt forsiktig. “Du er jo en sucker for storslåtte, romantiske dager. Trodde du ville ha sånt hver dag.”

Even rister på hodet. “Kanskje før, men ikke nå lenger. I dag tidlig mens du fortsatt lå og sov, lå jeg og tenkte. Tankene begynte å spinne sånn som de ofte gjør når jeg ikke får sove. Jeg tenkte på bryllupet vårt, sommeren vi har hatt, depresjonen min og gårsdagen. Og jeg fikk en åpenbaring.”

Isak reiser seg fra bordet og setter seg skrevs over Even. Knærne presser mot sofaputene. Han legger hendene på kinnene hans og møter blikket hans med et mykt smil. 

“Fortell.” 

“Jeg skjønte at de tunge dagene, de som ikke blir slik man har ser sett for seg eller ønsket, men likevel blir bra, er minst like fine. De er på en måte mer spesielle, mer verdifulle.”

“Det er jeg helt enig i.”

“I går var en sånn dag. Dagen ble veldig fin, selv om den startet tungt.”

Isak kjenner smilet vokser seg stort på null tid og han blir så varm inni seg. Han var litt redd Even skulle bli liggende hele gårsdagen, deppa uten ork til å gjøre noen ting. Heldigvis skjedde ikke det. Han gnir nesa mot halsen hans, kysser ham lett og mumler inn mot den myke huden. 

“Så fint at du synes dagen ble bra da. Jeg koste meg masse. Hele dagen."

"Det er de dagene jeg  _ trenger _ . Ikke bare bryllups-fluff.”

“Og det er de dagene vi skal lage mange av, baby.”

Det rumler synkront i magene og de bestemmer seg for å starte på middagen. Mens Isak steker pølser, tar Even seg av blomstene. Etter å ha skråskjært stilkene, begynner han å lete etter en vase. Han finner ingen og setter rosene i et litermål. Så dekker han ferdig bordet før han setter seg og fyller glassene deres med øl. 

Isak kommer med stekepanna, setter den mellom dem og gir Even en gaffel så han kan forsyne seg. 

“Bon appétit, mon amour.”

“Merci, le grand chef.” Even blunker leende og Isak fanger slengkysset hans med hånda. “Hvilke pølser kjøpte du?”

Isak drar frem stolen og setter seg. “Jeg fikk akutt beslutningsvegring, så det ble både”, han peker på de ulike pølsene, “chili, bratwürst  _ og _ ostepølse.”

“Akkurat som å høre meg.” Even slipper ut et flir. “Men digg med variasjon da.” 

Isak forsyner seg av maten før han med blikket festet på Even hever glasset og utbringer en skål for ferie og fine dager på fjellet. Even skåler med ham, før han trer en pølsebit på gaffelen og dypper den i agurkmiksen. 

“Var det noen morsomme bygdeoriginaler på Kiwi da? Det pleier jo alltid være noen på slike steder.”

“Nei.” Isak ler kort. “Hmm. Eller kanskje? Jeg vet ikke helt... jeg gikk for det meste rundt i mine egne tanker.”

“Å?” Even dytter gaffelen inn i munn. “Noen spesiell grunn til det?”

“Jeg kom bare til å tenke på jobben da jeg gikk inn i butikken og så slapp ikke tankene taket.” Isak tar en slurk av ølen. “Jeg planla å sende Åse en melding og spørre om hvordan det går.”

"Men du lot være?" Even legger fra seg kniven og griper etter ølglasset. 

"Jeg glemte det." Isak ler med munnen full av potetsalat. "Kom til kassa, så rosene og poff. Du og bryllupet vårt skjøv tanken ut av hodet."

"Åååh! Så søtt da.” Evens smil glir over i alvorlig mine, stemmen dyp og bestemt. “Men det er bra, du skal jo ikke tenke på jobb nå." 

"Nei… jeg vet jo det.” Isak biter seg i leppa. Den lille uroen i magen fra i sta virvler opp. “Men kanskje jeg skal sende henne en kjapp melding likevel?”

Even legger ned gaffelen. “Isak…”

“Bare for å forsikre meg om at alt er i orden." 

Even smiler mykt og skakker på hodet. "Det er ikke nødvendig. Åse tar kontakt om det er noe."

“Ja… men…” Isak leker med gaffelen i hånda, “hun skulle sende inn en bestilling på ekstra kanelboller til kanelbollens dag på torsdag. Tenk om hun har glemt det?” 

“Pleier ikke hun å ha stålkontroll på ting?”

“Jo, hun glemmer aldri sånt.” 

“Så hvorfor skulle hun glemme akkurat den bestillingen?”

Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Nei, jeg vet ikke…”

Even strekker armen over bordet, legger hånda over Isaks hånd og klemmer forsiktig. “Skal jeg være helt ærlig med deg?”

Isak nikker med gaffelen i munnen. 

“Nå tror jeg du gjør som jeg ofte gjør”, Even ler kort, “lager usannsynlige skrekkscenarioer oppe i hodet ditt fordi du ikke har kontroll.”

“Ja…" Isak lukker øynene et kort øyeblikk. 

“Det spiller uansett ingen rolle hva Åse har gjort, du får jo ikke gjort noe til eller fra nå. Så da kan du like godt glemme hele greia.” 

Isak ser kjapt på klokka, den er snart seks og butikken er i ferd med å stenge. Even har rett, han får ikke gjort noe nå. Ikke bør han tenke på jobben heller, det var jo en del av greia med å reise bort. 

“Sant det.” Han legger fra seg bestikket, skyver hånda over bordet og griper tak i Evens hånd. “Takk, baby. Det er veldig fint at du passer på meg.”

Even klemmer og stryker hånda tilbake. “Det er jobben min det, Issy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er siste hele dag på fjellet over. Hvordan synes dere den gikk? Isak har vel klart seg rimlig bra i dag
> 
> BEWA har gjort en super betajobb på dette kapitlet også 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for superfine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Det varmer. Spent på hva dere tenker nå - hører gjerne fra dere 💖


	8. Veien videre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evens POV

Lyset trenger inn gjennom en glipe i gardina og treffer veggen over senga. Even ligger med ansiktet inn mot Isaks armhule og gløtter med et øye mot vinduet. Hårene kiler ham på nesa, men Isak lukter altfor godt til at han tenker å flytte seg. Hånda til Isak hviler på kinnet hans og fingrene leker forsiktig med det litt for lange håret.

“Klar for å dra hjem i dag Evi?

“Nei.” Even puster tungt. "Kan vi ikke bare bli her for alltid?”

“Det høres forlokkende”, Isak ler kort, “men hva med Flemming?”

“Vi bare henter ham,” mumler Even. 

“Vi har jo noen forpliktelser hjemme også.” 

“Ja, dessverre.” Even ruller over på ryggen, kikker opp i taket og sukker. “Jeg vet vi snakket om jobb og studier i går, og skal snakke mer om det. Men jeg skulle ønske ting kunne forandre seg med en gang."

“Akkurat det blir litt vanskelig.” Isak snur seg under dyna og Even gjør det sammen. Blikkene deres møtes. “Men vi skal lage planer når vi kommer hjem, både kortsiktige og langsiktige.”

“Kan vi bestemme dag nå? Så har jeg noe konkret å se frem imot.”

“Selvfølgelig.” Isak legger hånda på Evens brystkasse og kiler ham med fingrene. “Hva med torsdag? Da har vi fått litt tid til å tenke.” 

“Torsdag passer bra.”

“Jeg har tidligvakt og er ledig hele kvelden.”

“Jeg kan prøve å ha middagen klar når du kommer hjem, så blir du ikke så sliten.”

“Det hadde vært kjempefint. Lag noe enkelt. Hva med den italienske kylling pastaen vi spiste så mye av i sommer?” 

“Det er det lenge siden vi har spist.” Even smiler. “Mekker gjerne den.”

“Vi lager en hyggelig ramme rundt det. Setter oss i verkstedet med en kanne av den gode kaffen Mahdi sendte oss i forrige uke og et par kanelboller. Vi har fortsatt noen igjen i fryseren etter du bakte i sommer.”

“Det høres veldig fint ut.” 

Even snur seg rundt og strekker seg etter mobilen på nattbordet. Den lille spenningen inni ham slipper taket når han legger avtalen inn i kalenderen. Han snur seg mot Isak, legger seg tett inntil ham med hodet på brystkassa hans og kysser den litt klamme huden. 

“Tusen takk for det her, Issy. Det føles ikke så uoverkommelig når vi er to om det, og det er veldig fint å starte med en gang. Det gjør det enklere å få dagene til å funke. Jeg kjenner meg allerede lettere.”

Isak stryker Even på ryggen, lager små sirkler med fingrene. “Ingenting å takke for baby. Jeg får så vondt inni meg når du ikke har det bra. Det fortjener du ikke. Så da vil jeg gjøre alt som står i min makt for at du skal få det bedre.”

Ordene til Isak tar tak i Evens hjerte, legger seg som et slør rundt det og klemmer til. Mykt og deilig, akkurat som den varme stemmen hans. Han dytter nesa mot Isaks brystkasse, snuser inn den gode lukten av ham, og kysser ham lett. 

“Du er så snill du, baby. Jeg er utrolig heldig som har deg.”

Isak trykker Even tettere inntil seg med hånden som hviler på ryggen og kysser ham mykt i håret. "Jeg er like heldig som har deg."

De ligger i stillhet en stund, bare følger hverandres jevne pust og kjærtegner hverandre med rolige og myke bevegelser. 

“Jeg har tenkt på en ting...”

“Hva da?” Evens fingre glir frem og tilbake over Isaks kragebein. 

"Hva om du børster støv av den fotoboka du hadde tenkt å gi ut?" 

“Eh...” Fingrene stopper midt i en bevegelse. “Jeg vet ikke helt jeg…”

“De bildene er veldig sterke og uttrykksfulle. Jeg ble helt satt ut første gang jeg så dem og det tror jeg mange andre hadde blitt også om de hadde fått sett dem.”

Even kan ikke huske sist gang han så eller tenkte på de bildene. Det er sikkert flere år siden og det er ikke uten grunn. 

"De bildene… eh… det er...”, han stopper opp, må tenke litt, “det er så mye negativt knyttet til dem. Opplevelser, tanker og følelser jeg helst vil glemme.” 

“Det kan jeg skjønne, men” Isak legger hånda på Evens kinn, stryker ham forsiktig med fingrene, “jeg tenkte det kanskje kunne være en form for terapi å jobbe med dem igjen.”

"Kanskje senere en gang, men ikke nå. Selv om jeg aldri har hatt det bedre enn nå og er glad ting ble som de ble, så er det fortsatt vondt å tenke på alt jeg mista i Oslo. Og etter den høsten jeg har hatt...” Even kniper øynene sammen og rister varsomt på hodet.

"Det var dumt av meg å foreslå det." Isak klemmer ekstra hardt rundt Even og kysser ham i håret. "Sorry."

"Nei, nei." Even løfter hodet og låser Isaks blikk. "Det er fint at du kommer med idéer, for tankene og meningene dine betyr veldig mye for meg."

Gutta har en lang kjøretur foran seg og hvis de skal komme hjem før det blir mørkt, er de nødt til å stå opp. Motvillig karrer de seg opp av senga og går på badet. Etter å ha dusjet og spist frokost, gjør de hytta klar for avreise. Isak vasker badet og kjøkkenkroken mens Even støvsuger, rydder på soverommet og fyller opp vedkassa. 

Det siste de gjør før fjellsekkene bæres ut og døra låses, er å sette seg ned med hytteboka. Even tegner en kjapp tegning av hytta og trærne rundt før Isak skriver en liten hilsen til Åse og familien. 

_Hei,_

_Tusen takk for lånet av hytta. Den har gitt oss sårt tiltrengt hvile og vi har hatt fire kjempefine høstdager her. Det er lite som kan måle seg med å være to i frisk fjelluft, og natur som bader i sollys og alle fargene høsten har å by på. Det må i så fall være å sitte i sofaen etter en god middag med varme fra peis og ektemann, godis i ei skål og en gammel spørrebok fra 1990._

_På Tripadvisor får hytta fem stjerner._

_Vi kommer gjerne hit igjen om vi får lov._

_Even & Isak (Bech Nesheim) :-) _

Even lener seg mot Isak og leser gjennom det han har skrevet. “Så fint du har skrevet. Men du bør legge til et lite PS.” 

Isak snur seg mot ham. “Okei? Hva da?”

“PS”, Even blunker, “dusjen er for liten for to. Bør utbedres.”

Isak begynner å le. “Jeg kan jo ikke skrive det da”, han dytter ansiktet mot Evens skulder og kysser ham, “selv om du helt klart har rett. Den dusjen var skuffende liten.”

Sekkene ligger i bagasjerommet, kjølebagen er fylt opp med brødskiver og sjokolade, og termokanna er full av rykende fersk kaffe. Alt er klart for hjemreise. Even står ved siden av bilen, fisker bilnøklene ut av hånda til Isak. 

“Jeg kjører.”

“Er du sikker?”

“Jah!” Even smiler. “Du skal få hvile. Jeg sier ifra om jeg vil du skal ta over.”

“Takk baby.” Isak kysser Even og sette seg inn på passasjersiden. Even går rundt bilen, hopper smilende inn og starter tenninga. Isak snur seg mot ham. “Da er jeg sjef for mat, musikk og sang.” 

Even begynner å le. “Sang faktisk.”

“Seff!” Isaks smil går fra øre til øre. “Ingen biltur er komplett uten sure toner fra yours truly.” 

Wet Wet Wets _Love Is All Around_ siver ut av radioen. Isak skrur opp lyden, snur seg mot Even og begynner å synge for full hals. 

_You know I love you, I always will_

_My mind's made up by the way that I feel_

_There's no beginning, there'll be no end_

_'Cause on my love you can depend_

Even setter bilen i revers og rygger ut av gårdsplassen mens hjertet svulmer. En ting er i hvert fall helt sikkert. Ingen biltur, eller noe annet for den saks skyld, er komplett uten Isak. 

.

Torsdag formiddag er Even hos psykologen. Han sitter i Finns blå treseter med et lite smil om munnen og har akkurat summert opp hvilke mål og huskeregler som gjelder for den kommende kvelden med Isak. Finn snur seg i stolen, legger ned pennen og skriveblokken på det lille bordet ved siden av ham før han møter blikket til Even igjen.

“Da er dagens time over.”

“Oi”, Even ser på klokka, “er vi ferdig allerede?”

“Ja, vi er det. Føler du at du har fått snakket om alt du hadde behov for?”

“Ja.”

Even spretter opp av sofaen og går bort til stumtjeneren for å hente jakka. Følelsen av å være flere kilo lettere enn da han kom for nesten en time siden, drar smilet opp mot ørene. Veien fremover ser ikke like uoverkommelig og mørk ut som den gjorde for en uke siden. Han er motivert og gleder seg veldig til å komme i gang med å stake ut kursen for de neste årene. 

Finn møter ham foran døra ut til resepsjonen. “Har det vært en verdifull time i dag?”

“Timen i dag har virkelig hjulpet.” Even setter på seg jakka. “Nå gleder jeg meg faktisk til jobben jeg og Isak skal starte på i kveld.”

“Flott, Even!” Finn smiler. “Vil du sette opp en ny time neste uke?”

“Eh… nei.” Even rister sakte på hodet. “Jeg føler hodet og tankene er såpass på rett plass nå at det ikke er nødvendig.”

“Det er bra." Finn legger hånda på Evens skulder og klemmer forsiktig. “Jeg har notert det samme på blokka mi.” 

Even smiler. "Om det skulle skje noe akutt, så har jeg jo Isak å lene meg på." 

"Den åpenheten dere imellom vil jeg tro er til stor hjelp.” 

“Ja”, Even nikker, “det hadde ikke funka uten den. Han er grunnen til at jeg er der jeg er i dag."

Finns panne rynker seg og han setter blikket i ham. "Du må ikke glemme hva du selv har gjort."

"Neida, jeg har jobbet mye med meg selv."

"Det har du." Finn smiler mykt og drar hånda gjennom skjegget. "I dag synes jeg du har vært reflektert og sagt mye fornuftig. Det er tydelig at du er på et mye bedre sted i hodet nå enn når vi pratet i forrige uke."

"Takk.” Evens smil brer seg. “Ferien med Isak og fjellufta har gjort godt."

"Ofte hjelper det å skifte miljø for noen dager. Og hva er vel bedre enn å koble av på fjellet?" 

“Ikke noe.”

Finn gjengjelder Evens smil og følger han ut i resepsjonen. "Da sees vi til den ordinære timen din om fire uker.” 

“Det gjør vi.”

“Og så ringer du hvis du får behov for å prate før det.”

"Det skal jeg.” Even nikker og drar igjen glidelåsen på jakka. “Håper ikke det blir nødvendig." 

"Ikke jeg heller." 

Finns kneggende latter fyller rommet og Even må le han også. Han dytter lommeboka ned i lomma på jakka, sier hadet og går ut til bilen. 

.

Det smeller i ei dør, etterfulgt av noen lette dunk og et halvhøyt muntert “hallo”. Smilet til Even brer seg i rekordfart. Han heller pastaen raskt over i dørslaget og når han snur seg står Isak i åpningen.

“Hei, elskling.”

“Hei, Evi. Her lukter det godt.”

Even møter Isak midt på kjøkkengulvet, legger hånda i nakken hans og kysser ham. “Takk. Maten er akkurat ferdig.” 

“Digg.” Isaks smil brer seg. “Skal jeg hjelpe deg med noe?”

“Bare sett deg du, så ordner jeg det siste.”

Even går bort til kjøkkenbenken, anretter maten på tallerkenene og plasserer dem på bodet. Så henter han boblevann, fyller glassene og setter seg på stolen overfor Isak. 

"Hatt en fin dag på jobb?"

"Den har vært alright. Merka det var litt ekstra trøkk på grunn av de billige kanelbollene. Jeg tror vi kommer til å selge alle." 

"Så fint.” Even smiler og blunker kjapt. “Bra alt var i orden med bestillinga da." 

"Mm." 

"Sliten?"

"Nei, egentlig ikke. Sov utrolig godt i natt og følte meg skikkelig opplagt når jeg sto opp i dag." 

"Det er bra at du sover hele natta igjen." 

"Ja, det er deilig å våkne uthvilt om morgenen." Isak surrer litt pasta rundt gaffelen. “Hvordan har dagen din vært da?”

“Den har vært bra. Har fått tenkt mye i dag.”

"Kjempefint." Isak smiler. "Hvordan var det hos Finn?"

"Veldig bra. Jeg føler meg så lett i hodet og så klar for å finne ut hva jeg skal gjøre de neste årene."

Isak tar et par slurker av boblevannet. "Jeg blir så glad av å høre det."

“Det er en litt rar følelse, men jeg merker jeg er skikkelig motivert for å komme i gang. Det føles mye mindre skummelt nå enn før og ikke så uoverkommelig.”

Isak smiler. “Vi skal fikse dette sammen.”

“Jah!" Even smiler tilbake. "Det skal vi.”

Even stikker gaffelen ned i en bit kylling, dytter biten rundt på tallerkenen for å få med seg mest mulig av den gode, kremete sausen.

"Finn og jeg snakket om at det kan være lurt for meg å ha et positivt prosjekt gående frem til jeg eventuelt starter å studere neste år, siden jeg mest sannsynlig må beholde jobben på Maxbo frem til august."

“Ja, om du starter å studere neste høst, så er det vel ikke realistisk at du skal skifte jobb. Om du ikke finner deg et kort vikariat av noe slag da.”

“Da må jeg være heldig i så fall.”

“Mm. Det _kan_ jo hende, men om det ikke skjer, så er jeg enig at det er fint med et prosjekt ved siden av jobb. En slags motvekt til den kjipe jobben.” Isak surrer pasta rundt gaffelen. “Har du tenkt på noe du vil gjøre?"

"Jah." Even dytter gaffelen inn i munnen. "Du fikk meg til å tenke på den boka…"

Isak lyser opp. "Har du ombestemt deg?”

"Nei, jeg er ikke klar for å gjøre noe med de bildene nå. Men det ga meg en idé om å starte et nytt fotoprosjekt. Så kanskje _det_ kan bli en bok etterhvert i stedet."

“Så gøy med nytt fotoprosjekt!" Isak smiler. "Jeg gleder meg til å se du kommer i gang."

Entusiasmen til Isak gjør utrolig godt, for han trenger all den støtten han kan få. “Jeg også.”

“Har du tenkt på noe tema eller er det kanskje litt tidlig ennå?”

“Nja, egentlig ikke. Eller… jeg har tenkt på noe jeg vil ta bilder av...”

“Hva da?” 

Høyrebeinet begynner å riste lett. Han legger ned gaffelen og tar en stor slurk av boblevannet, kremter litt og biter seg i leppa. 

"Kan jeg få lov til å ta bilder av deg?"

Isaks øyne vider seg litt ut. "Meg?"

"Ja”, Even skakker på hodet, “du er jo den største inspirasjonskilden i livet mitt."

"Ååh..." Kinnene til Isak rødner. "Er du seriøs nå?”

“Så klart.”

“Men”, Isaks panne rynker seg, “jeg er jo helt håpløs foran kameraet."

Even rister på hodet. "Du langt fra håpløs Issy. Jeg skal vise deg bildene fra rasteplassen utenfor Hønefoss. Du ser ut som et levende kunstverk."

"Næsj." Isak fnyser og himler med øynene før han dytter munnen full av pasta.

"Jo! Du gjør det."

Isak svelger. "Tenker du portretter?"

"Tenker på litt andre type bilder enn jeg tok av deg forrige uke. Litt mer nærhet og intimitet, sånn som vi snakket om på lørdagskvelden. Hendene våre, tærne dine som stikker ut av dyna, ryggen og krøllene dine når du sover og hverdagslige ting som nærbilde av deg med kaffekopp mellom henda for eksempel... Jeg har skrevet en lang liste med aktuelle settinger."

"Du har virkelig tenkt på det her du."

"Mm." Even nikker." Jeg satt meg i verkstedet da jeg kom fra Finn og hadde idémyldring for meg selv, ble så oppslukt at jeg nesten glemte middagen." 

"Det hadde vært gyldig grunn til å glemme middagen."

Even ler kort. "Sååå?" Han biter seg i leppa. "Får jeg lov å ta noen bilder av deg?"

Isak legger fra seg bestikket og skyver hånda over bordet. Han spriker med fingrene og Even fletter forventningsfullt fingrene deres sammen. 

“Du kan det.”

“Ååh!” Even slipper pusten. “Tusen takk baby. Jeg lover å ikke ta kleine bilder eller å gjøre noe du ikke vil.” 

“Jeg stoler på deg. Alltid. Hundre prosent.”

“Du er bare helt fantastisk som lar meg bruke deg som modell. Jeg var i grunn forberedt på at du ville si nei.”

“Jeg er jo ikke så komfortable foran kameraet. I hvert fall ikke når det blir sånn seriøst. Men når jeg vet hvor mye dette betyr for deg, og du blir så glad og entusiastisk, er det likevel verdens enkleste ting å si ja.”

.

Middagen er ferdig. Kjelen med pasta er tom og det ligger kun noen få kyllingbiter igjen i stekepanna. Mens Isak rydder av bordet og fyller oppvaskmaskinen, trakter Even kaffe og ordner med dessert. Han tiner kanelboller i mikrobølgeovnen, dekker de med melisglasur og setter de på et lite fat.

Det kribler forventningsfullt i brystet og etter at Isak har tørket av benken og hengt kjøkkenkluten på krana, trekker Even ham til seg og kranser armene rundt ham. Isak kiler ham i nakken og kysser ham raskt. 

“Er du klar for å stake ut ny kurs?”

Even nikker og kysser ham tilbake. “Veldig klar!”

Isak slipper tak i Even, griper tak i kanna med nytraktet kaffe før han strekker ut hånda mot Even. 

“Kom, så går vi ned i verkstedet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og da forlater vi Ausvika for denne gangen. Og livet til både Even og Isak ser lysere ut enn på lenge. 
> 
> BEWA har gjort en glimrende jobb på dette kapitlet også. Hurra for gode betaer. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle som har vært med på høstferien til gutta. Det har vært skikkelig fint å ha dere med på turen.  
> Hører gjerne i fra dere. Om det er et hjerte, en betraktning av høstferien, et forslag til hva Even kan studere.... eller noe helt annet 💖
> 
> Nysgjerrig på hva som skjer med Even nå? Kursen er staket ut i hodet mitt og dere får et nytt glimt fra Ausvika. Akkurat når er jeg ikke sikker på. Men før desember håper jeg det blir.


End file.
